


True North

by wewontsurrender



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Kinda happened, M/M, Non AU, Reality
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewontsurrender/pseuds/wewontsurrender
Summary: Universo No-Alternativo alterado y establecido entre Noviembre de 2012 y el 7 de Enero de 2013.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 6





	True North

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [navigator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navigator/pseuds/navigator), [quitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quitter/pseuds/quitter). Log in to view. 



> ¡Hola! Esta es la única traducción autorizada de esta historia por las autoras originales.

_Louis_

Hay un frío en el aire que eriza por completo la piel expuesta de Louis, dejando su nariz y mejillas de un color rosado y sus dedos helados mientras está de pie en la puerta de Harry. Es la puerta de Ben, más bien, pero es el mejor lugar para encontrar a Harry en estos días. Él ha estado escondido en el ático, sin mostrar alguna clase de bienvenida, incluso cuando han pasado meses.

No está seguro de cómo los acontecimientos de la noche lo llevaron aquí, sólo que _Noviembre_ no había estado resultando precisamente de la manera que él esperaba. Falta una semana para el _Madison Square Garden_ y bajo la perspectiva de todos e incluso la suya, debería sentirse en la cima del mundo. Su familia ha estado hablando sobre el viaje a Nueva York para esa semana. Su madre y las chicas no pueden dejar de mencionar lo emocionadas que están de verlo a él y los chicos en el escenario del lugar más famoso en el mundo, y para disfrutar de la ciudad junto a él y Eleanor.

¿Cómo demonios debería decirles que eso dejó de sentirse bien? Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que ha pasado por una ruptura que no puede recordar el protocolo adecuado. Es diferente esta vez, de todos modos. Están todos mucho más unidos. Pensó que él lo estaba también.

Un largo rato pasa después de que golpeara a la puerta con la parte de atrás de sus nudillos antes de que logre escuchar señales de vida del otro lado de la puerta. Es algo ruidoso, como si buscara a tientas, y hay un estrépito que viene antes de un "mierda, lo siento Colin." y es claramente Harry -él lo sabe antes de que la puerta se arrastre y se abra. Él conoce el sentimiento, la forma en que sus largas extremidades tocan alrededor y golpean cualquier cosa, todo.

"¿Louis? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Las cejas de Harry se elevan, mirándolo un poco confundido por su presencia ahí, y después de ya estar desconcertado por tropezar con el perro de Ben. Sólo lleva sus vaqueros y calcetines, y el cabello alborotado como si acaba de tener una siesta. Louis puede ver como su piel reacciona al aire frío, por la piel de gallina en su pecho, en cuestión de segundos.

Es una pregunta válida. Louis no había estado mucho por ahí, así que eso era como una reunión improvisada, no explícitamente para visitarlo, y no le había importado el hecho de que Harry había tenido un par de ojos soñolientos y estaba bebiendo zumo de naranja en uno de los taburetes mientras hablaban sobre las locaciones de la filmación la última vez.

La lengua de Louis se siente gruesa cuando va a responder y las palabras se mezclan en su cabeza, pero no salen.

"¿Puedo entrar?" pregunta en su lugar, tratando de mantener su voz ligera, aunque sabe que ya está caminando por una delgada línea, bailando precariamente en el borde, a punto de delatarse.

"Por supuesto," murmura Harry, todavía lo mira con recelo mientras da un paso atrás, cerrando la puerta con Louis en el interior.

Hay una chimenea encendida en la sala de estar, por lo que el espacio es calentito y acogedor, como para definitivamente estar abrazando a _alguien_. Huele como cigarrillos de clavos de olor y libros antiguos, y un poco como Harry también, cuando camina lo suficientemente cerca de Louis, chocando con su tobillo.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Está Ben en casa?" Louis pregunta, levantando una mano y llevándola a la parte de atrás de su cuello para lidiar con el nerviosismo, mirando la fila de estanterías y después buscando el rostro de Harry de nuevo.

"No, él y Meredith salieron para el fin de semana."

"Bien. No sé por qué estoy aquí," admite Louis. No está nervioso, Harry nunca lo pone nervioso, pero hay un sentimiento de aprehensión que quiere pelar. "Sólo pensé que tal vez..." Termina la frase ahí, torciendo los labios en disgusto cuando Harry no entiende lo que el está en realidad tratando de no-pedir.

Harry está fijado en un solo lugar, alto, escultural y hermoso como siempre, incluso con un par de líneas de confusión marcadas en su frente. No es por lo general tan lento en entender cosas como esta, pero Louis entiende; ha pasado un largo tiempo. Él no tiene ninguna razón para verlo venir. Louis no puede recordar la última vez que lo había visto tan modesto.

Louis se mete el dedo entre los dientes, mordiendo de nuevo su uña ya bastante mordida y poniendo los ojos antes de empezar a cerrar la distancia entre ellos. Algo parpadea en los ojos de Harry y lo entiende, tal vez un segundo antes de que Louis tenga sus pechos juntos uno del otro y sus brazos enrollados alrededor del cuello de Harry.

"No quiero que me hagas preguntas," advierte, peinando con los dedos la parte posterior del cabello de Harry y tirando de él un poco, sólo viendo los ojos de Harry de cerca, notando como lo lleva aún más cerca, desconcertando a Louis, porque nunca lo piensa dos veces antes de dejarlo entrar. "¿Está bien?"

"¿Tienes que preguntar?" Harry murmura. Una de sus manos se mueve desde la espalda de Louis y hasta su rostro, inclinándola hacia atrás para que pueda mirarlo. Todavía está ésta cualidad frustrante en sus ojos que Louis no entiende porque tiene que saber, Louis tiene que ser tan obvio ahora, pero Harry aún no lo ha besado y eso -eso es un problema.

Louis se inclina hasta la barbilla y no espera a Harry por más tiempo antes de que él sólo lo bese con fuerza, dejando lejos toda la confusión y la tristeza que siente y poniendo todo lo que ha sentido en la última semana en ese beso. No pasa mucho tiempo para que Harry responda, y si se sorprende, eso no le impide besar a Louis de vuelta como él sabe que quiere -lánguida y generosamente, y un poco desordenado, pero eso es culpa de Louis.

Lo empuja hacia atrás cuando se permite respirar de nuevo, encaminando a Harry hasta que su espalda golpea una pared, y se necesita del ruido del golpe y un poco de dolor para enviarlos de apasionados a frenéticos. Louis no quería pensar en nada, y no lo hace, se limita a seguir su instinto, que es besar cada centímetro de la cara de Harry, en la que no puede dejar de pensar por la noche, el hueso duro que sobresale de su barbilla y la abertura de su mandíbula. Hay un poco de piel expuesta debajo de ella, donde Louis hunde sus dientes hasta que Harry hace una mueca de dolor, apretando su costado y acercándolo más a él, como si no estuviera seguro de si quiere que Louis siga así o se detenga.

Él ama a este Harry, medio dormido y sin camisa y tan jodidamente caliente en sus jeans ajustados. Louis no puede comprender como puede simplemente ir por ahí de esa manera, no puede hacer frente a la idea de él estando solo y sin tocar y no utilizar esas grandes palmas para exprimirle el culo de alguien, pero a quién está engañando -Louis ha sido siempre irrazonable y egoísta cuando se trata de Harry, y nunca se lo confesará, pero no quiere serlo por alguien más aparte de él.

La espalda de Harry está aún en contra de la pared, y Louis no tiene idea de dónde se encuentran en la casa de Ben, no pueden recordar el diseño lo suficientemente bien como para guiarlos a alguna parte que se asemeje a un dormitorio.

Trabaja con la bragueta de los pantalones vaqueros de Harry justo ahí, encontrando su polla ya dura dentro de ellos y gimiendo cuando él la presiona con la palma de su mano. Los jadeos de Harry chocan contra la boca de Louis, mezclándose con su aliento, y muerde el labio inferior de Harry fuerte, sólo porque puede hacerlo mientras mete su mano con delicadeza en la parte delantera de los pantalones de Harry y agarra su polla hasta que se le llena el puño. Abre los ojos cuando él la aprieta y, joder, realmente lo extrañaba, _lo quiere_.

Normalmente tendría que dejar de besar a Harry lo suficiente para dejarlo hablar, ya que nadie más que ha estado con él es tan deliciosamente sucio como Harry, y las palabras adecuadas de él pueden tener a Louis cerca de venirse en cuestión de minutos. Ha sido demasiado tiempo de eso, sin embargo, y Louis no quiere recordarse a sí mismo que hay cosas que no dice, por lo que sólo llena su mandíbula con besos mientras acaricia a Harry, usando su presemen para mojar su palma. Él sabe que es bueno porque las rodillas de Harry tiemblan, y eso hace que apriete con más fuerza el culo de Louis, clavando sus dedos y haciendo un sonido que sólo puede ser interpretado como una súplica. Ellos no han hecho esto por tanto tiempo y Harry está cerca de rogar por algo que Louis planeaba darle desde que llegó, y le encanta lo dispuesto que Harry está a pesar de que esto haya sido tan inesperado.

"¿Qué es lo que somos-" Harry empieza a preguntar, tal vez porque su conciencia está llegando a él o tal vez porque sólo es curioso, teniendo en cuenta que ellos no hacen esto. No importa qué tan común era antes, no importa la cantidad que Louis lo _quería_ desde entonces, no lo hacen.

Ha pasado más de un año y medio desde que se ha pensado en tomar las cosas tan lejos con Harry como él quiere esta noche. No han empujado las cosas en absoluto por siglos, sólo a medias hace casi seis meses, cuando él y Eleanor estaban en un _break_. Tal vez él le debe una explicación, pero Louis sólo lo interrumpe con un movimiento brusco de cabeza en su lugar y lo acaricia más rápido, necesita desesperadamente que se calle antes de que pierda los nervios.

Para su crédito, funciona, y las palabras de Harry y el pensamiento detrás de _ellos_ parecen disolverse por completo. Se ahoga un gemido mientras sus caderas se mueven con el toque, lo que lo obliga a moverse contra el agarre que Louis formó con su palma a su alrededor, lo hace rápido, y Louis no está seguro de cómo puede seguir en posición vertical.

"Lo prometiste," Louis regaña de todos modos, murmurando contra la oreja de Harry, sólo para estar seguro de que no lo va a perder. Harry tiene que mantener su palabra, porque no hay manera de que Louis sea capaz de hacer esto, no cuando hay tanto que se vería obligado a explicar, cosas que no puede ni siquiera concebir de estar preparado.

"Sólo llévame a la cama," añade, mordiendo donde termina la mandíbula de Harry, ahogando un grito cuando las grandes manos de Harry lo toman por el trasero, provocándolo con la perspectiva de lo que está por venir. Ha sido una carga pesada de llevar, aunque muy deseada, y saber que está por conseguirlo, hace que Louis esté prácticamente temblando contra el pecho de Harry y su cercanía.

No puede aguantar más cuando Harry comienza a besarlo de nuevo y al mismo tiempo prácticamente follarlo con sus dedoscuando le acaricia el trasero, Harry deja caer su agarre alrededor de él para alcanzar su mano en su lugar. "Arriba."

Harry toma la iniciativa, sin molestarse siquiera en meter correctamente su polla de nuevo en sus pantalones antes de llevarlo hacia arriba, primero un tramo de escaleras y luego otro mucho más pequeño. Para todos los recordatorios vagos que tenía gracias a Harry del lugar, el propio ático es tan claramente Harry que Louis se sorprende de que ya ha dejado su marca en un espacio que ni siquiera es realmente suyo. Huele mucho a él, se parece a él, y Louis no puede dejar de imaginarlo allí, tendido sobre su espalda, enviándole mensajes de texto a sus compañeros, viendo los coches que pasan por la ventana, sin hacer nada, todo le fascina, simplemente porque es Harry , y ninguna otra persona lo ha dejado tan cautivado.

Hay un segundo de vacilación, donde Louis se siente paralizado a los pies de la cama, mirando fijamente hacia abajo en el edredón, hay almohadas esparcidas abajo, tratando de imaginarse a sí mismo en medio de ellas. Pero entonces Harry está ahí, besando la parte de atrás de su cuello y lentamente, meticulosamente des vistiéndolo hasta que todo se siente demasiado tierno, demasiado parecido a algo por lo que Louis no había venido aquí. Empuja las manos de Harry fuera de su cintura, saliendo de sus propios boxers ensu lugar y dirigiéndose a sacar los pantalones vaqueros de Harry por sus estrechas caderas.

Las manos de Harry se deslizan en la parte posterior de su cuello arrastrándolo hacia un beso con la suficiente fuerza para que Louis comience a moverse, instintivamente, caminando hacia adelante hasta que Harry está lo suficientemente cerca de empujar hacia atrás el colchón con las rodillas. Se extiende a ambos lados de su regazo, sentado en la parte superior de sus muslos mientras sostiene los hombros de Harry con fuerza y sus bocas en la parte delantera de su cuerpo.

"¿Tienes un-?" Murmura Louis, presionando un beso contra el esternón de Harry y luego mirándolo a través de su flequillo. Harry lo mira embelesado, presta demasiada atención, y a Louis le encantaría que lo hiciera en cualquier otro momento, pero se siente desconcertante en este momento. Se siente expuesto, teniendo esos ojos en él, llenando los espacios en blanco que él quiere mantener en blanco.

La tarea le distrae, sin embargo, y Louis está agradecido cuando Harry asiente y llega para después estirarse y abrir el cajón de la mesita. Siente una pizca de celos pensando en quién más Harry podría haber tenido ahí y cuántas veces y lo que habían hecho, pero pasa rápidamente. No es como si tuviera alguna falsa sensación de derecho sobre Harry cuando se han estado moviendo en direcciones muy diferentes de lo que se siente como siempre ahora, tan lejos de donde una vez habían estado.

Entre besos, se vuelve muy consciente del sonido de una tapa de botella abriéndose, y los brazos de Harry se mueven a su alrededor, sin perder el ritmo mientras que consigue que sus dedos queden recubiertos. Louis cierra los ojos para prepararse para esto, para los dedos de Harry que él no había sentido desde siempre, e incluso el primer toque le recuerda lo mucho más que le gustan las manos de Harry por sobre la suya. Coloca uno con rigidez, y lo adentra con lentitud, y luego hacia afuera más lento, utilizando otro, un dedo más amplio en su lugar, y luego decide intentar con dos, por lo que Louis se mueve y pareciera que comienza a montarlos, curvando sus caderas hacia delante. Él no va a mirar la cara de Harry, pero es bueno pretendiendo que los dedos que están dentro de él son el por qué; lanza su cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos, finge que no siente a Harry sobre él.

Él se niega absolutamente a hacer algún sonido, y es como si Harry se esforzara más para provocarlo, curvando sus dedos dentro de él y acariciándolo, lo contrae y lo llena, y lo toca justo en el punto correcto hasta que Louis siente su boca llena de metal por morderla, y siente como su piel está caliente por todo lo que está soportando ahora. No era como si lo hubiera olvidado -no podría- pero toda su imaginación es ahora un hueco por lo bien que se siente en realidad ser tomado, estar con alguien que conoce tu cuerpo lo suficientemente bien como para acribillarte con tanto placer.

"Louis," murmura Harry, y a pesar de su buen juicio, Louis abre los ojos y lo mira, mira la parte blanda de sus labios y el giro de confusión y afecto en sus ojos. Louis suelta un suspiro en respuesta, empujando su culo con fuerza en los dedos de Harry dos veces más, codicioso para perseguir tantas sensaciones como pueda conseguir antes de alcanzar la muñeca de Harry, presionando su pulgar con fuerza contra su tatuaje _'I Can't Change'_ .

"Fóllame," Louis susurra de nuevo, es casi coloquial, mientras se inclina hacia adelante para que pueda juntar su pecho contra el de Harry y calmarlo con otro beso. Lo hacen al mismo tiempo y cuando se encuentran es como, todo, como si por fin se dieran cuenta de lo difícil que ha sido extrañar esto; extrañar a Harry, cuando él siempre ha estado ahí, oculto a plena vista.

Desliza sus manos detrás de sí mismo, Louis encuentra la base de la polla de Harry, usando el pulgar y el índice para mantenerlo en su lugar mientras tira del condón que Harry abandonó junto a sus cuerpos y no vacila antes de empezar a hundirse. Es demasiado rápido, demasiado seco, y se queja con impaciencia cuando la mano de Harry lo cubre y le hace parar para que pueda extender más lubricante entre ellos. No importa qué tan imprudente sea, Louis apenas puede esperar para que mueva su mano otra vez, y pueda terminar de hundirse en él.

Es mucho cuando tiene a Harry por completo dentro de él y lo único que puede hacer es moverse hacia abajo, fingiendo que está listo para más, aunque no lo está -al menos no su cuerpo.- Él simplemente no puede... no puede tener un ritmo propio sin importar lo mucho que Harry le susurre que lo tome con calma o el grado de tensión con la que sus dedos se clavan en su muslo para distraerlo. Él sólo lo necesita, hasta que está empujando sus caderas hacia abajo de manera constante y follándose a sí mismo tan bien en la polla de Harry que no puede pensar en todas las cosas que llevaba en su mente cuando se presentó aquí. Harry finalmente parece conseguirlo porque no está mirando su rostro más, llevando su boca a lo largo de sus clavículas, haciendo que sus labios no digan nada más.

Normalmente aprecia cómo Harry siempre tiene que decirle lo bien que se ve, lo bien que está haciendo que se sienta, y cada pensamiento pasajero que entra en su cabeza sólo para dejarlo con la misma rapidez, pero está aún más agradecido por su silencio ahora. Fue uno de los motivos por los que Louis vino a él en lugar de cualquier otra persona. Él sabía que Harry podía darle lo que necesitaba.

La frente de Harry está contra su pecho, con las manos extendidas hacia fuera, cubriendo parte de sus caderas y su culo a la vez. Son esos detalles que hacen girar la cabeza de Louis, sus largos dedos, cómo sin esfuerzo le puede sostener, la forma en que huele. Ni siquiera puede pensar en el hecho de que nada de esto se puede replicar, no sin ponerse a sí mismo en una miseria innecesaria.

"Me voy a venir," Harry advierte, exhalando largo y pesado contra el pezón de Louis, finalmente arrastrando su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo de nuevo. Debe ser la forma en que está chasqueando sus caderas hacia arriba cada vez que Louis empuja hacia abajo áspero y desesperado o su mano para encontrar la de Louis, haciendo caricias vagas a lo largo de la vena en la parte inferior de su miembro, no lo sabe, pero lo es -apenas la mirada en los ojos de Harry hace que se apriete, sus músculos desafiándolo, sosteniendo a Harry dentro de su cuerpo y él masturbándolo hace que se venga en el puño de Harry.

Louis no sabe cuando tiempo tarda Harry en venirse después de eso, ni siquiera le importa si lo ha hecho, porque está tan jodido y no ha hecho ningún intento de ocultar que lo está usando un poco -que de eso es lo que se trata. Él sólo se da cuenta cuando Harry hace el sonido que siempre hace cuando termina, profundo y roto como si estuviera siendo arrancado de él desde algún lugar lejano al que sólo Louis realmente puede llegar. Las pestañas de Louis revolotean, deseando poder sentir a Harry llenándolo, pensando demasiado en el calor que surge de la nada entre ellos y que pueden recordar vagamente después de todo este tiempo. Es un pensamiento peligroso, incluso más así que cuando Harry comienza a salpicar sus hombros con besos, llegando hasta la ranura justo por encima de su clavícula -su lugar favorito-.

Es suficiente para hacer que todo funcione frío a la vez. Louis no quiere que Harry lo lleve tan lejos, a ese lugar, y es como si no pudiera escapar lo suficientementerápido cuando usa sus dedos para mantener el condón en su lugar y sacar a Harry de dentro de él. El vacío es algo de lo que se había olvidado, y era en ese momento cuando dejaba que Harry volviera a reunirse a si mismo de nuevo y comenzara a llenarlo con sus dedos otra véz hasta que ambos estuvieran listos para _la segunda ronda_ ; pero eso fue antes. Él sólo se mueve, sin pensar, deslizando sus piernas por un lado de la cama y dejando a Harry allí, sonrojado por todas partes y todavía con toques de él por todos lados.

"¿A dónde vas?" Harry le pregunta, frunciendo el ceño mientras ata el condón y la arroja a la basura junto a su cama, para después sentarse en la cama.

"Yo sólo... tengo que irme," explica Louis, poco a poco, buscando alrededor sus boxers en el suelo, luego sus pantalones vaqueros, sus pasos se sienten torpes. Su cuerpo necesita un descanso y la cama llena de sábanas blancas suaves y un edredón suave sería perfecta, la solución a sus dolores y molestias de todo, pero Louis ni siquiera se atreve a mirar detrás de él.

Harry está a su lado cuando Louis pasa su camiseta sobre su cabeza y comienza a recoger sus cosas. "Te acompañaré afuera," es todo lo que dice. Louis espera que Harry no pueda verlo negando con la cabeza a medida que descienden las escalera y hacia la puerta.

Sólo entonces se permite mirar a Harry, vestido sólo con sus pantalones y con un par de manchas rojas en las mejillas, mira al azar tentador y confundido. El corazón de Louis va a estallar. "Nos vemos en la reunión," murmura, cerrando la cremallera de su chaqueta. "¿Sí?"

"Está bien..." Harry se desvanece, rascándose la mejilla y luego abre la puerta. "¿Estás seguro, de que-"

"No, yo tengo -no puedo quedarme," Louis niega con la cabeza, y con un nudo en la garganta se da la vuelta para ver a Harry medio desnudo en la puerta, frío y confundido. Louis se siente como una mierda. "Hasta mañana."

Harry mira a su alrededor más allá de la cara de Louis, sus ojos están brillantes, como si pudiera estar pensando en otra cosa que decir -pero no lo hace, él sólo se muerde el labio inferior y asiente. "Sí." Y cierra la puerta.

Con las manos temblorosas, Louis pone el coche en marcha y gira en la calle. Nunca había estado tan jodido.

_Harry_

Nadie presta atención durante las reuniones de programación, excepto Liam, que hace que el resto se vean bien. Mientras uno de los miembros de la banda tiene una cierta apariencia de una idea de lo que está pasando para la próxima semana, el resto se contentan en dejar que su equipo les diga lo que va a pasar diez minutos antes de que realmente suceda. Harry aprendió hace un tiempo que la programación de estas reuniones eran casi siempre inútiles, de todos modos; un muy buen intento de arruinarlos incluso cuando todavía no tenían la oportunidad de escapar. Casi nunca funciona.

Es la razón por la que tiene su teléfono en su muslo y se desplaza a través de su nueva aplicación _"Famous Quotes"_ que ha descargado, tratando de pensar en algo interesante para twittear o contestarle a Cal, que ha estado enviándole citas de _"Kermit La Rana"_ toda la mañana.

La reunión se supone que debe hacer que su viaje a Estados Unidos funcione sin problemas, pero las partes difíciles -paparazzis, jet lag*- van a pasar, sin importar qué, y el resto está en su mayoría fuera de sus manos.

Hay una pausa en la conversación que causa que Harry levante la vista de su teléfono, comprobando que no le hicieron una pregunta. Es sólo Paul revolviendo papeles, aunque, como se predijo, la única persona que no tiene la mirada perdida en el espacio o por la habitación es Liam.

Hay un _pop_ y un silbido, y los ojos de Harry siguen el sonido de las manos de Louis, que tienen un círculo alrededor de una lata de Pepsi que acaba de abrir. Harry tiene que girar la cabeza casi en su totalidad a la izquierda para mirarlo, así que no hay manera deque Louis no note que lo está mirando, pero él toma un sorbo de su bebida y lo coloca sobre la mesa y golpea su pie en el suelo una y otra vez, todo lo que hace cuando está incómodo. Harry mira hacia otro lado.

Ayer fue... inesperado. Después de que había visto a Louis en la puerta sin que le diera siquiera una mirada y mucho menos un beso de despedida, Harry había regresado a su dormitorio improvisado para encontrar las sábanas revueltas y un envoltorio de preservativo. Sin pruebas contundentes, ni siquiera está seguro de creer que pasó, pero la forma en que su cuerpo zumbaba con las secuelas de su orgasmo lo hizo difícil de negar.

No fue sino hasta después de que Louis se fue, que Harry incluso pensó en Eleanor, momento en el que todo se hizo aún más confuso, porque no importa lo que pasó entre él y Louis, Harry nunca pensó que su química o lo que fuera amenazaría su relación. Se sentía culpable y egoísta por querer más de lo que Louis le había dado, algo así como que estaba suspirando después de una aventura de una noche, si es que todas las aventuras de una noche se dan con gente con la que tienes años de historia y con las que estás perdidamente enamorado.

Su teléfono vibra en su regazo. Él está esperando algo sobre _Rainbow Connection_ de Cal, pero en realidad es Taylor, lo que no es necesariamente una sorpresa, teniendo en cuenta las últimas semanas. Ellos van a estar en Nueva York, al mismo tiempo, e hicieron planes para reunirse hace siglos, aunque la forma en que se envían mensajes, es difícil decidir si están en la categoría de más-que-amigos o no. Ella es linda e inteligente, y sus mensajes hacen reír a Harry, como este, una imagen de una bandeja de galletas que ella hornea y una triste y pequeña en la esquina que parece llevar un sombrero. Él sonríe mientras escribe un mensaje, pidiéndole que la guarde para que la coma, pero sólo ha escrito la mitad de las palabras cuando las sillas comienzan a separarse de la mesa.

Él mira hacia arriba y trata de no verse como si hubiera estado ignorando por completo todo lo que han hablado durante la última media hora, pero está en mejor situación que Zayn, que parece que acaba de despertar de una siesta. Harry ha desarrollado el instinto de buscar a Louis en cualquier habitación desde que se conocieron, y mira a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que está alejandose detrás de Paul.

Harry toma su abrigo del respaldo de la silla y se dirige hacia fuera, alcanzando a Louis con facilidad. "Hey," dice, chocando con su hombro.

"Bien hecho, te mantuviste despierto durante esta," dice Louis, y Harry sonríe.

"¿Ya empacaste?"

Louis no lo ha mirado todavía, pero se detiene ahora y sacude la cabeza, se encuentra con los ojos de Harry por un segundo y luego mira hacia otro lado, detrás de él, en cualquier otro lugar. Es tan obvio, piensa Harry; Louis es tan transparente cuando algo está en su mente, y para todos los demás puede parecer creíble, pero Harry puede ver a través de él con tan poco esfuerzo.

"No, tengo que hacerlo, en realidad. Probablemente optaré por el método de vaciar los cajones completos en mi maleta."

"No creo que eso haya funcionado antes, Louis," Harry dice lentamente, sarcástico. No recibe mucha expresión de Louis, pero se ve ofendido, y Harry piensa que es mejor que nada.

"Si quieres compañía, o algo así," Harry continúa: "Voy a estar haciendo lo mismo probablemente."

Se detienen ante la puerta, donde los miembros de su seguridad están preparados para protegerlos de las fans demasiado exaltadas. Harry puede oírlos gritar detrás de la puerta, sin siquiera verlo todavía; él nunca va a entender la forma en que sólo lo saben.

"No, compañero, yo sólo voy a tratar de centrarme en lo mío, creo," dice Louis, su luz se ilumina. La confusión de Harry comienza a molestarlo ahora, presionándolo para preguntar qué fue todo lo de ayer, pero Louis habla primero. "No te olvides de traer un par de audífonos extra," añade, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. "Probablemente voy a olvidar los míos de nuevo, así que..." Hay un sonido forzado que se hace pasar por una risa, y luego Louis es el primero en salir. Harry mira como Preston coloca un marcador en su mano y le pregunta si está listo.

Harry se siente atrofiado por lo que acaba de suceder, cómo él literalmente había sido expulsado cuando intentó conducirlos a algo que pudo haberle dado algunas respuestas. Casi quiere correr detrás de Louis, exigir que le diga por qué eligió ayer, justo antes de uno de los momentos más importantes de su carrera, revolver todo en su cabeza y confundir las cosas entre ellos. No se atreve a hacerlo, sin embargo, no cuando sabe con precisión cuan obstinado es Louis y cómo presionarlo demasiado sólo haría que se cerrara más.

Preston le pregunta, una vez más, llegando a la manija de la puerta para que Harry se mueva. Su teléfono vibra en el bolsillo primero, y Harry pregunta si puede esperar un momento, mirándolo suplicante, así que Preston cede. Él le da cinco minutos más y camina unos pasos para hablar con Paul, probablemente formulando alguna estrategia más rápida para llevar a los demás a fuera.

Es Taylor de nuevo, y Harry se da cuenta de que la ha estado ignorando accidentalmente desde su breve encuentro con Louis porque nunca envió su último mensaje. Ella es tan seria y a Harry le encanta porque él es de esa manera, también. Su "HEY, EN DONDE ESTÁS" lo hace reír, le hace apreciar el hecho de que ella no tiene miedo de buscar su atención. Siguió con "Sé que estás ocupado, no puedo esperar para verte." Harry se queda helado ante la pantalla, deja su mente vagar al día de ayer, a la manera en que Louis lo besó y como los rasguños siguen en sus hombros, y cómo Louis no parece recordar nada. Su pulgar se cierne por un segundo antes de tocar el cuadro de mensaje, empezando a escribir uno nuevo a Taylor, una cita de _Kermit_ que Cal le había enviado anteriormente: "Me moveré directamente, sin trabas y libre de fantasías. Llegar allí es divertido; ven a compartirlo conmigo."

* * *

Fueron porque Lux ama los pingüinos.

Harry le compró uno de felpa para su cumpleaños y ella lo llama _Pen Pen_ y duerme con él todas las noches, lo que lo hace extraordinariamente feliz. También resulta que el zoológico es, de acuerdo con el asesoramiento espontáneo de Lou, un buen lugar para una cita.

Harry no lo habría llamado una cita, pero es más fácil que explicar qué es lo que realmente es, porque realmente no lo sabe.

Es un día bastante tranquilo, o al menos se siente de esa manera, a pesar del ruido de Central Park. El clima es fresco y magnífico, el tipo de cosa que la gente da como referencia cuando se habla de otoño en la ciudad de Nueva York. Taylor se ve como en casa, sonriendo a las ballenas y señalando los carteles. Estar alrededor de ella es fácil. Hablar con ella es fácil. Es la clase de día que está agradecido que aún puede tener, y sabe que todo se debe a la gente que está con él. Lou es como de la familia, en este punto, y Taylor se siente como alguien que ha conocido durante mucho tiempo, la forma en que se burla de él, lo desafía, lo hace reír y le dice en voz alta sus peores chistes.

No quiere aceptar que ignora los mensajes de Louis, pero él está -sólo está ocupado, ¿no es así?, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo hay alguien más preocupando sus pensamientos, y se niega a dejar que eso sea todo lo que Taylor es: una preocupación.

Es difícil no pensar en ella como tal cuando sale de un taxi en frente del hotel al mismo tiempo que Louis esa noche, sonriendo para sí mismo mientras lee un mensaje que le envió Taylor a pesar de haberse visto hace algunos minutos. Encontrarse con Louis es una maldita vuelta a la realidad que había estado bastante decidido a olvidar. Las cosas han sido raras en el extremo de Harry desde que _folló_ con Louis en el ático de Ben y luego se vio obligado a fingir que no pasó nada al día siguiente, y él puede adaptarse, está contento de seguir la iniciativa de Louis, pero la iniciativa de Louis aparentemente es un callejón sin salida.

Todos están nerviosos por mañana -todos excepto Niall, quien está tomando las cosas y aceptando toda esta locura de una manera en que consiguió que Harry no tuviera nervios en todo el camino. Pero los nervios por lo general no hacen que evite a Louis a toda costa; todo lo contrario en realidad, pero no espera a Harry dentro cuando se queda atrás por tomarse unas cuantas fotos con la gente esperando en frente del hotel.

Lo de mañana será enorme, y pensó que faltando menos de veinticuatro horas, el impacto disminuyera, pero Harry todavía siente el peso aplastante sobre él cuando trata de dormir esa noche. Son el tipo de preocupaciones de las cuales nadie ha sido capaz de hablarle, a excepción de una persona, tal vez, que siempre se las arregla para ser bastante molesto y muy divertido, y hace a Harry olvidar los nervios en la boca del su estómago. Se las arregla para quedarse dormido con el estruendo de la televisión antes de querer enviarle un mensaje a Louis. Es probablemente lo mejor.

* * *

Se siente como un sueño. Todo el mundo sigue diciéndolo una vez que bajan del escenario en la prueba, agitando las manos de decenas de personas que se mantienen diciendo que lo que harán será impresionante, y que no hay nada más grande que esto. Harry piensa que esto podría ser la cosa más grande que hasta ahora han hecho en sus carreras y sería suficiente para petrificarlo, tal vez le desencadene una crisis existencial. Todo lo que sigue dando vueltas por su cabeza es que esa es su vida ahora, y es extraño, todo eso se veía muy lejos de alcanzar antes.

Él recuerda cómo Louis mencionó una vez que, al considerar la banda, sólo lo sentía como cuatro chicos y el quinto siempre faltaba porque era tan extraño para él poderse incluir a sí mismo. No entendía realmente en ese momento porque ser parte de la banda se había convertido en una extensión tal de su identidad, de la totalidad de sus identidades, pero ahora lo sabe. Casi todos los aspectos de su vida han cambiado, pero sigue siendo solo Harry cuando se despierta, se cepilla los dientes, llama a su familia en casa. Apenas se siente como alguien que tiene el tipo de estatura para algo como esto.

El rugido de la multitud es una locura, es más fuerte que en sus últimos conciertos combinados, y Liam sigue asomándose desde el lado del escenario, diciéndoles todo lo que está pasando. El nerviosismo incluso ha afectado a Niall, por último, y como resultado, no para de hablar. Es un hábito nervioso para él el hablar mil veces más de lo normal cuando está en situaciones como esta, y pareciera que Louis está a punto de golpearlo con el objeto más cercano que tenga si no deja de canturrear _vamos a hacer esto, vamos a hacer esto, vamos a hacer esto_. Zayn es muy paciente, está sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza, y obviamente apreciando la distracción, incluso fomentándola.

Liberándose de ellos, Louis furtivamente se coloca junto a Harry, apoyándose contra uno de los amplificadores de repuesto. Él lo está mirando, y él piensa que Harry no se da cuenta, pero por supuesto que lo hace -tiene un sexto sentido para sentir los ojos de Louis sobre él y la tensión entre ellos últimamente solo hace que esté aún más al tanto de cualquier pequeña atención que Louis le dé, porque todo es escaso y tenso.

"Te ves como si estuvieras a punto de vomitar," comenta Louis, casualmente, y toma un poco de su botella de agua.

Harry se estira y toma la botella, deslizándola fuera de su mano y tomándose lo último de un solo trago. Entrecierra los ojos con fuerza, hace un sonido gratificante de _ahhh_ con el que Louis frunce el ceño, y le devuelve la botella vacía.

"No lo estoy. Estoy emocionado... simplemente no puedo esperar a subir ahí, ¿sabes? No me gusta esta parte... la anticipación. No quiero encerrarme en mi propia cabeza."

Harry se hace hacia atrás lo suficiente hasta que está de pie contra el amplificador junto Louis, puede sentir sus hombros, a punto de rozarse si se mueve, o saluda a alguien, o simplemente respira. Es lo más cerca que han estado desde aquella noche en casa de Ben y Harry tiene que utilizar hasta la última reserva de su fuerza de voluntad para no decir algo.

Al parecer, Louis no se está esforzando lo suficiente. "Así que, tú y..."

Harry sabe exactamente a dónde va eso, y que es uno de esos momentos en los que desea desesperadamente que la vida real fuera como uno de esos episodios de las comedias antiguas, donde podría pausar todo a su alrededor y simplemente decir pues _no, no ahora, no así_ y posicionarse en otro lugar antes de descongelar las cosas y que Louis termine su pregunta.

Cada pulgada de su cuerpo se tensa, esperando por la pregunta, pero entonces los otros chicos están caminando hacia ellos, reuniéndose en círculo para poder interpretar el canto de la suerte _hi-ho-hi-ho, it's off to work we go_. Es hora del show y él absolutamente no puede permitirse ir por ahí desconcertado por el hecho de que Louis es consciente de que las ruedas están dando vuelta entre él y Taylor.

La tiempo en el escenario es como un rayo -un flash y termina, y todos están corriendo cuando se acumulan fuera del escenario después del encore, sudorosos y sin aliento, pero quemándose por la emoción. Todo el mundo sigue diciéndoles que arrasaron, que no podía haber sido mejor, y es fácil de creer cuando la energía a su alrededor es tan buena. Es una victoria para muchas más personas que sólo ellos cinco.

Entre sus familiares, compañeros y la tripulación, es una fiesta entre bastidores, donde sigue habiendo mucho ruido y huele débilmente como el humo de la pirotécnia. Se supone que deben dirigirse a _after-party_ después del show, pero nadie parece dispuesto a comenzar a irse en coches separados para llegar hasta allá. Hay demasiada gente con quien hablar, con quien ponerse al día, y hay tantas conversaciones en curso que Harry se siente un poco sin rumbo, sin saber hacia quien ir primero.

Él termina al lado de su mamá, por supuesto; ahí es donde el resto de los chicos están, también. Está extremadamente ocupado, más aún que de costumbre, pero no puede mirar a otro lado mas que a los ojos llorosos de su mamá cuando ella trata de decirle lo orgullosa que está y empieza a llorar antes de que pueda terminar la frase.

Se necesita de un abrazo para evitar que Harry se rompa por completo -odia ver llorar a su mamá, incluso con lágrimas de felicidad- y es un buen momento, uno que se siente en algún lugar profundo dentro de él, uno que está seguro recordará. Le da un abrazo muy apretado, y ella lo acaricia suavemente en la espalda de una manera que ha hecho durante toda la vida de Harry, y vuelve un poco en sí cuando se aleja un poco del abrazo y se pone erguido de nuevo, agitando un hola a una Karen Payne que no para de llorar.

"Oh, hey," escucha, y sólo entonces se da cuenta de que Taylor está a su lado, sonriendo serenamente y extendiendo un brazo para darle un abrazo.

"Holaaa," Harry dice con una voz chillona, riendo en el abrazo, genuinamente feliz de verla ahí. Ella es implacable; se ve orgullosa de él, tal vez, pero no está a punto de derrumbarse, y su presencia es extrañamente calmante. Ella ha hecho esto antes, por supuesto, y sin el apoyo de cuatro personas para respaldarla. Harry la admira por eso; levanta la vista hacia ella.

"¿Se sintió bien?" Pregunta ella, deslizando sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. "Eso fue tan divertido."

"¿Crees?" Harry sonríe ampliamente, con curiosidad por escuchar. "Eso espero."

Antes de que Taylor pueda contestar, escucha un "¿Harry?" Y alguien le da un golpecito en el hombro, y es su mamá, y esto es algo para lo que no estaba lo bastante preparado, mierda, piensa. La _introducción_ va tan bien como puede esperarse.

De lo que no está muy seguro es de cómo hacer es mirar Louis a los ojos cuando Jay nota _la pequeña fiesta de tres._ Detrás de ellos, la gente se está emparejando para poder ir a la fiesta, y Niall está quitándose su camisa en su camino al vestidor. Hay algunas maneras en las que Harry podría correr hacia allá con Niall, pero todas serían demasiado obvias o cuestionables, por lo que está jodido.

Louis no perdió el ritmo; él sólo abraza a Anne y le da un beso en la mejilla, y luego sostiene su mano para estrechar la de Taylor. Es como ver a un gato y un perro interactuar, o algo así, aunque no hay demasiada tensión -ninguna que Harry pueda sentir- Él y los muchachos no han hablado de Taylor porque, como Liam sin tacto alguno le informó, todo el mundo pensó que estaba _"bromeando acerca de ella."_ Él quiere intervenir y ofrecer algún tipo de mediación, pero parecen estar haciéndolo bien, y si Louis no está cómodo, está haciendo un gran trabajo actuando de otra manera.

Las cosas entre bastidores se mueven tan rápidamente que no hay mucha oportunidad para que tengan una conversación profunda, de todos modos. La cabeza de Harry se siente como si fuera a explotar por varias razones diferentes, y es que está tratando de llevar a cabo tres conversaciones a la vez, mientras que Louis se encuentra en frente de él hablando con Taylor y Taylor está jugando con los dedos de Harry entre ellos y su madre tiene su brazo alrededor de Louis y Harry es -es muy confuso.

La suma tan alta de adrenalina en una noche debe de ser suficiente para que Harry se olvide de cualquier rareza residual entre él y Louis, pero la verdad es que su amistad es y siempre ha sido tan grande como lo está siendo todo esto, y Harry nunca puede simplemente olvidarse de eso aun cuando sería conveniente ponerlo a un lado en favor de la vida en este momento.

Pero Louis se excusa de su conversación con Taylor y Harry lo mira yéndose, mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta que su cabeza desaparece por un pasillo. Taylor tira de sus dedos y se mete el pelo detrás de la oreja cuando Harry la mira.

"Es genial que iré a la fiesta, ¿verdad?" Pregunta. "En cierto modo me siento como que te estoy manteniendo lejos de tu familia, y esas cosas, y yo simplemente no quiero entrometerme. Acabo de hablarlo con Louis," se ríe, y cubre sus ojos como si se sientiera avergonzada. Es muy encantadora. "No fue a propósito."

Harry secude la cabeza rapidamente, no, y no es mentira. "No, no estás realmente entrometiendote," dice sonriendo hasta que ella le devuelve la sonrisa. "Sólo que hay -mucho que hacer." Taylor asiente, y Harry continúa, "Tengo que cambiarme, y esas cosas, pero igual... me pondré al día contigo en la fiesta, ¿de acuerdo?"

Su respuesta es cortada por un grito "¡Harry!" desde el pasillo, y Niall está ahí con sus brazos abiertos, los otros cuatro chicos estaba esperando a que se uniera al grupo. Él mira a Taylor una vez más y luego corre a su encuentro, y el abrazo se convierte en más que extremidades enlazándose en cuestión de segundos, todos se dan las manos, y Zayn está besando a Niall en la cara y Liam saltando arriba y abajo y Louis, cuando Harry mira hacia arriba, está mirándo directamente hacia él.

Se siente como si fueran los cinco contra el mundo a veces, y en ese momento Harry se siente nivelado, recordó lo que tiene y a quienes tiene sin importar qué. Son sólo cinco chicos en la ciudad de Nueva York en el jodido _Madison Square Garden_ , y Harry no quiere mirar a nadie más que a Louis.

Pero se detiene porque Niall lo empuja. "¿vendrás con nosotros ahora?"

Harry parpadea y lo mira, pero todavía puede sentir los ojos de Louis clavados en su rostro. "No, te veré ahí," dice mirando hacia los vestuarios. "Tengo que sacar mis cosas y cambiarme."

El afterparty será una locura. Ed estará allí y el karaoke estará allí y Harry ha estado emocionado por eso todo el día, por lo que tiene la intención de cambiarse rápidamente y tomar sus cosas y llegar lo más pronto posible -pero después de meterse en unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta, con su mochila al hombro y su abrigo en la mano, la puerta abierta del vestidor de Louis parece una invitación. Él entra y cierra la puerta detrás de él sin pensar en una razón real para hacerlo.

La espalda de Louis está viendo hacia él, pero no se sorprende al ver a Harry en el reflejo del espejo. Murmura un tranquilo "Hey" y Harry deja caer su bolsa al suelo.

"¿Admirándote a ti mismo?"

Louis mantiene su mejor cara seria, e incluso hace que Harry empiece a reír. "Sólo mi rutina estándar de flexión post-concierto." mira hacia abajo y empieza a desabrocharse la camisa del cuello para abajo. Harry se mueve delante de él en silencio, manteniendo sus manos lejos para que Louis pueda terminar con su tarea por su cuenta. Con la puerta cerrada, se siente como si pudiera; quiere, incluso sólo ayudarle a quitársela. Louis finge estar horrorizado.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que todavía estoy en estado de shock," dice Harry, desabrochando el último botón y luego dando un paso hacia atrás para apoyarse en la mesa junto a la pared. "Creo que voy a hacer una nueva vida aquí en el MSG."

"Reconozco que encajarás muy bien," comenta Louis, rebuscando en su propia bolsa para tratar de encontrar algo más que ponerse, pero sin llegar realmente a ninguna parte y Harry cree que eso es totalmente intencional. No lo hace para presumir -él sabe que no tiene que esforzarse mucho para tener los ojos de Harry sobre él- siempre terminan allí de todos modos, consumiéndose captando y memorizando todos los detalles que puede. "Todo tu repertorio está enmarcado en las paredes."

Harry se ríe con gusto, ya había sido objeto de burla una vez al respecto tanto por Niall como por Louis cuando se les dio un recorrido por el edificio y habían señalado el hecho de que la mayoría de los carteles enmarcados coincidían con las camisetas de bandas que Harry tenía.

"Simplemente no puedo creer que realmente ocurrió esta noche." De repente sus propios pies parecen la cosa más fascinante en el mundo y Harry está agradecido por el minuto de silencio, ya que ambos permiten que se asiente el ambiente entre ellos. Hay algo en el aire, ocultado entre líneas, y él no lo dice, pero el _'Me alegro de haber compartido esto contigo'_ es más que obvio.

"Ya somos dos" dice Louis, sonando pensativo. Louis revolotea sus ojos hasta Harry, mirándolo hasta que éste le desvía la mirada. Parece que hay una guerra librando en su mente. Él desabrocha el botón de sus vaqueros, tratando de parecer indiferente, pero no está funcionando, y Harry deja que la sensación fluya con el momento. Las preguntas son inevitables, y tiene algunas, también, pero quiere que Louis pregunte primero.

"Es... um... ¿Taylor se está divirtiendo?" Hay alrededor de una docena de preguntas atrapadas en el interior deesa tan sencilla por la que Louis se decide, pero eso no hace que sea más fácil para Harry contestarla. Sí, Taylor se está divirtiendo. Taylor es genial, pero Harry es una mierda. Él se siente en lo alto -eufórico, pero también tan dividido, y tampoco puede simplemente decírselo a ninguno de los dos. Él no puede admitir que no sabe lo que quiere o simplemente que es lo que hay sobre la mesa. Se siente tan egoísta.

"Sí, está bien. Es sólo que... es una cosa extraña para mí ser..." Harry se detiene. Se debe elaborar, pero sospecha que Louis podría entender. Salir con personas no ha sido su punto fuerte en mucho tiempo o nunca, de verdad. Pasar un buen rato con la gente es fácil, mierda les es fácil -le gusta mucho, ama a todas las personas que conoce- pero hacer lazos, hacer promesas -se siente peligroso cuando todo en su vida va a un ritmo tan rápido y fugaz. Cada vez que intenta envolver su cabeza en unirse a sí mismo a alguien, nunca tiene sentido para él. Simplemente no puede hacerlo.

"No sé. Tal vez estoy roto," Harry añade, arqueando las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa. No hay mucha frivolidad en la situación en absoluto, pero vale la pena intentarlo.

"No lo estás," Louis insiste, sacudiendo la cabeza. Hay una sensación de pesadez en su voz que hace que Harry se sienta impotente. Cómo dos palabras de Louis lo pueden desprender de la tierra y darle más sentimientos que con cualquier otra persona es un misterio, y una realidad. No hay razón por la que Louis deba pensar que el de hecho, no está un poco roto. Él sabe de primera mano lo transitorias que las relaciones de Harry tienden a ser.

"No digas eso de ti mismo," añade Louis aún más suave. Su tolerancia al auto-odio es notablemente baja. Es motivador personal de todos.

Harry no quiere girar el cuchillo, pero siempre y cuando estas cosas estén siendo llevadas a la luz pública, tiene que preguntar. Ha estado en su mente toda la noche, y antes de eso, también. Es una de las muchas cosas que ha estado golpeándolo desde el incidente -así es como decide llamarlo- y Louis no ha dicho nada al respecto. Ninguno lo ha hecho.

Harry tose en su puño, luego mira directamente hacia él. "¿Y, dónde está Eleanor, Louis? Pensaba que te asegurarías de que estuviera aquí esta noche."

La pausa es sólo un poco torpe. Louis mira hacia abajo de nuevo y alcanza una camisa de la parte superior de su bolsa. "Sí, ella estaba simplemente muy ocupada," dice. "Acabo de hablar con ella, en realidad."

Decide darle otra oportunidad. "¿Ella está ocupada?"

"Sí. Las cosas son, como... Quiero decir, sí, eso es todo." Louis aprieta la mandíbula y Harry decide en ese momento darse por vencido. No es momento para hacer sentir incómodo a Louis con preguntas sobre su relación, incluso si siente como si le debiera alguna explicación para esa noche en la casa de Ben, que, a medida que pasa el tiempo, se empieza a sentir más y más como un sueño.

"Oye, vuelve a la vida, Harold." Louis chasquea los dedos frente a él, y Harry sonríe en el momento justo. "Ahora no es el momento para que te pongas de mal humor por lo _roto_ que estás."

No hay nada malicioso acerca de la forma en que lo dice, y ambos se ríen en voz baja mientras se alejan de esa tensión provocada extraoficialmente por el turno de preguntas, es un alivio, aunque nada se ha resuelto o se ha explicado con tanta honestidad como se merece.

"¿Listo para ser el alma de la fiesta?" Harry le pregunta, viendo como Louis se abotona los vaqueros limpios. Tiene que mirar hacia otro lado cuando Louis comienza a ajustarse los bolsillos y toca su entrepierna. Lo ha visto vestirse y arreglarse tantas veces, y todavía no está satisfecho, no importa lo pequeño que sea que haga, él quiere verlo.

"Creo..." Louis se desvanece, mirando su cabello en el espjo. "Déjame sólo-" Y en un minuto ya ha reunido sus cosas, empujando la ropa en su bolsa y poniéndose sus Vans en su camino hacia la puerta. Se detiene frente a ella, mirando decididamente listo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y Harry resopla una carcajada.

Camina hacia Louis y cruza sus brazos también, como si estuvieran en algún tipo de enfrentamiento. Es la última vez que podrá estar solo con Louis esta noche, y la lista de cosas que quiere de él es muy larga, y no puede realmente hacer mucho acerca de cualquiera de ellas.

"Bueno," Louis comienza, "Es hora de decir adiós la MSG."

Harry mira a la puerta detrás de Louis. "Odio tener que decirte esto, pero estás bloqueando la única salida."

"¿Yo?" Louis pregunta, horrorizado. No se mueve. "Es curioso, no tenía ni idea-"

Sólo se necesita dar un paso hacia adelante para cerrar la distancia que hay entre ellos, y Harry lo interrumpe cuando se estira para llegar a los brazos de Louis, envolviéndolos alrededor de sí mismo. Este no era el plan cuando vio a la puerta de Louis entreabierta y supone que Louis tampoco lo pensó, pero él se aprieta contra su pecho mientras Harry lleva ambas manos a su rostro, y lo besa. Es suave y rápido y sin mucha intención detrás de él porque sabe que tiene que contenerse -es sólo que no puede resistirse a mantenerse lejos de todo con Louis por un momento.

"Esta noche fue buena," murmura, y suena como una felicitación, algo más íntimo que las que se dieron uno a otro al salir del escenario.

Louis asiente. "Increíble."

Harry toma la cadera de Louis, un toque de carácter definitivo porque realmente no tienen que ponerse en marcha. "Vamos, antes de que mi mamá venga hasta acá por mí."

"Sí," Louis asiente, "Definitivamente, sólo-" Y está parado en la punta de sus pies otra vez, con las manos enganchadas alrededor de la nuca de Harry mientras lo lleva en un beso inesperado que tiene más calor que el último, acompañado de una ola de alivio que Harry deja accidentalmente caer sobre él. Los dedos de Louis estiran la parte delantera de la camiseta de Harry cuando la sostiene con su mano libre, besándolo con fuerza, antes de dar un paso repentino lejos de él. Sus mejillas están casi tan rojas como sus labios, y mira a Harry con las cejas levantadas y dice, "¿Estás listo?"

"No," Harry susurra. Se siente eléctrico, y culpa a algo que sólo puede conjurar Louis dentro de él. "No del todo." Sus dedos se enganchan en las presillas del pantalón de Louis y lo atrae con facilidad hacia él, el cuerpo de Louis reacciona, y sin mucho esfuerzo, vuelve a caer en sus brazos. "Definitivamente no estás listo," susurra, y lo besa de nuevo con esa sensación de hundimiento. Es mucho más que estar enamorado de este chico -este hombre que ha logrado tanto a su lado, y tener este sentimiento con alguien más, le parece imposible.

Sus besos siempre recaen en esta forma especial de comunicación donde sus cuerpos dicen cosas que sus palabras no pueden, o al menos esa es una explicación de por qué Harry siente a Louis aferrarse a él como si fuera a caerse si no lo hace, sus dedos cavándose en sus bíceps y los músculos de la parte superior de su espalda, presionándose con fuerza y enviando escalofríos desde los pies de Harry. Louis da un paso atrás para que pueda sostenerse a sí mismo contra el tocador y se ve salvaje cuando sus ojos se encuentran de nuevo, el sarcasmo es despojado de su rostro para revelar una honestidad que Harry rara vez veía en estos días.

"¿Cuándo vas a estar listo, entonces?" Louis le pregunta.

Harry no puede responder a eso. Aprieta los labios en una fina línea y se encoge de hombros, niega con la cabeza una vez -sabe que no necesita decirlo, porque Louis sonríe, y cuando se dan un beso de nuevo, Harry no puede dejar de gemir en voz baja. Su agarre en la cintura de Louis, justo debajo de donde termina su camisa, donde su piel es cálida y suave y acogedora, y Harry lo levanta sobre el tocador para que pueda deslizarse entre sus piernas. Él no es particularmente suave al respecto, necesita estar con Louis porque sabe que puede tomarlo, que a él le gusta.

Hay cosas que Harry quiere preguntar,saber por qué ,y que ha cambiado en las últimas tres semanas, después de Louis montándolo en el dormitorio del ático de Ben y luego rápidamente dejándolo. Pero Harry sabe que quiere más esto, que una respuesta a su pregunta -es lo que siempre querrá, no importa cuántas veces se intente engañar a sí mismo pensando de otra manera.

Louis deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás y Harry prueba su piel caliente, el sudor y su colonia desvaneciéndose en su cuello y notiene una idea de que sucederá. "Yo quiero-"

"¿Qué?" Louis pregunta, haciendo un trabajo terrible intentando sonar desinteresado mientras jala el cabello en la parte posterior del cuello de Harry.

"A tí," Harry murmura en su piel. "Quiero follarte. Lo he querido durante toda la noche- "

"No te burles de mí," Louis resopla, tira del cabello con más fuerza y mira a Harry con una sonrisa apenas levantándose en la comisura de su boca. Desliza una mano en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros de Harry y se mueve un poco hacia adelante del tocador para poder presionar su pequeño cuerpo aún más en contra de Harry, y las caderas de Harry lo complementan moviéndose hacia adelante por instinto, buscando un poco de fricción con la polla de Louis entre sus pantalones ajustados. Le da un beso y repite el movimiento, y su gemido simultáneo es casi cómico, pero en realidad se siente demasiado bien como para romper el beso sólo para reír.

Harry empuja las manos por la parte trasera de los pantalones vaqueros de Louis, casi cortando el flujo de sangre de sus venas cuando aprieta ambas manos. "¿Qué tan apurado estás?" pregunta, arrastrándose lejos sólo para posar su boca en el cuello de Louis, atormentando a su piel con besos húmedos y pequeñas mordeduras.

"Debería estar bastante apurado." Louis aprieta las piernas con más fuerza alrededor de Harry hasta rozar su cadera de nuevo. "Pueden esperar, ¿no? Yo simplemente no creo que pueda-" Se detiene cuando Harry muerde más fuerte su cuello, chupando un moretón justo al lado de su nuez de Adán. La mano de Louis se mueve hacia el cuello de Harry y él presiona su pulgar en el mismo lugar en el que Harry lo está besando, empujando con fuerza hasta que Harry tiene que tragar por la presión. "No creo que pueda parar," finaliza, suena a un naufragio.

La verdad es que, no, no pueden realmente esperar, y esto es absolutamente lo más irresponsable que Harry ha hecho en mucho tiempo por más razones de las que incluso puede considerar, pero Louis está volviéndolo loco por la presión en su cuello y Louis todavía no ha dicho nada, pero Harry quiere hacerlo, quiere escuchar que le ruegue y recostarlo, y destruirlo sólo para volver a poner todas sus piezas juntas antes de salir a enfrentar a las innumerables personas que están esperando por ellos en la fiesta.

"No vamos a parar," susurra Harry, y se abre el botón de los vaqueros, ignorando el pequeño oleaje en la parte inferior de su vientre debajo de la camisa y cuando se tira hacia atrás para mirar a Louis, realmente mirarlo, de cerca, pierde el aliento. "Eres completamente hermoso," dice "No puedo creerlo."

Louis no sirve para aceptar elogios, sobre todo aquellos que no puede expresar con los demás para desviar un poco la atención de sí mismo, pero aún así brilla.

"Harry," susurra, tan serio, regalando lo mucho que Harry ha conseguido bajo su piel. Harry podría escribir páginas sobre cómo es tan diferente a la forma en que Louis suena casualmente con los demás; podría citar cada cambio y tratar de explicar cómo es mucho más dulce, cómo le habla como si estuviera tratando de razonar con locura.

Con las manos sorprendentemente estables, Harry termina con sus puños en la parte inferior de la camiseta de Louis, arrastrándola justo por encima de su cabeza y poniendo sus manos sobre su piel tan pronto como esté desnuda. Sus dedos se extienden para retenerlo por la parte más ancha de su caja torácica, arrastrándolo tan cerca que podría deslizarse hacia abajo del tocador si lo deja ir. Sus labios siguen el mismo camino, besos por todas partes, moviéndose como pinceladas en un lienzo hasta que Louis pone sus manos detrás de él y empuja su pecho hacia adelante, para llegar a algo... más de lo que Harry le está dando.

"Dime lo que quieres. Quiero oírlo," Harry exige. Sus manos siguen dentro de la camiseta de Louis, con los pulgares en el centro de su vientre y simplemente presionándolos ahí mientras mira hacia arriba, absorto, viendo labios entreabiertos de Louis y sus pestañas agitándose.

No es una sugerencia; él quiere desesperadamente oír a Louis decirlo, para ver como su boca se envuelve alrededor de las palabras, y poder llevar la imagen en su memoria. Hay una parte de él que siempre tiene miedo, y está constantemente preguntándose si es la última vez, aunque en el fondo sospecha que nunca va a ser lo suficientemente cínico para abandonar toda esperanza en ellos. Él cree en Louis como que la Tierra gira alrededor del Sol. Siempre vuelven alrededor uno del otro.

Louis va por la camisa de Harry en lugar de responder de inmediato, quitándosela y pasando una mano sobre su pecho, rozando a lo largo de uno de sus pectorales antes de conseguir un buen agarre en el bíceps de Harry y pone sus palmas sobre los tatuajes allí. Trazando las líneas, clavando sus dedos y luego acariciándolo delicadamente sobre el espacio en blanco donde Harry ha estado pensando en hacerse un barco. Ni siquiera le ha dicho eso a Louis todavía.

La forma en que levanta la cabeza de nuevo es sorprendentemente confiada, seguro de sí mismo cuando envuelve la otra mano alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello de Harry y lo hace bajar lo suficientemente para que sus narices se rocen. A Harry le da escalofrío.

"Quiero que me folles," susurra Louis, convirtiendo las rodillas de Harry en gelatina. Tiene que mantenerse más apretado, cayendo aún más contra Louis cuando siente sus uñas aferrarse muy fuertemente a su espalda y una de sus manos hundiéndose en su bolsillo de atrás, apretando duro su culo. "Quiero aparecer en esa fiesta," respira, acariciando la mejilla de Harry y prácticamente gimiendo mientras obliga al resto de sus palabras a salir",con un moretón en el cuello que no voy a ser capaz de explicar."

Harry puede reconocer esto como un _'a la mierda'_ a todas las estúpidas complicaciones y asiente con la cabeza. Ellos no han llegado a ninguna parte en tanto tiempo, ni siquiera lo han intentado, pero esto se siente como un paso. "Sí," dice Harry con la voz quebrada. "Eso es- joder, si, quiero eso."

Su pene ya está duro, presionando contra sus vaqueros tanto que Louis tiene que sentir el calor. Sus caderas se empujan hacia adelante, meciéndose contra él mientras simultáneamente lo baja del tocador y va hacia el sofá, recostándolo ahí y presionando una de sus manos contra su pecho. Louis levanta su cabeza para evitar golpearse con los bordes afilados del brazo del sofá cuando cae en él. El cuerpo de Louis es un mapa que quiere tomar, admirar continentes y ciudades, volver a aprender todo sobre sus lugares favoritos, ahora que le se ha extendido sólo para él de nuevo.

Se sienta de nuevo, lamiendo con avidez a sus propios labios y mirando a Louis a los ojos, robándole un suspiro mientras se desabrocha sus pantalones y tira de ellos junto con sus calzoncillos. Harry quiere besarlo en todas partes porque nunca amó a alguien en la forma que ama a Louis.

"Voy a hacerlo," Harry comienza, asintiendo con la cabeza, ni siquiera seguro de a dónde va. Él arrastra las manos por las caderas de Louis, facilitando su posición para que pueda hablar justo debajo de su oreja. "Quiero que me sientas dentro de ti toda la noche. "

Harry no puede esperar mucho más. Puede escuchar la risita de Louis cuando camina hacia su bolsa de viaje y regresa con un condón y una botella de lubricante. Se moja sus dedos con los ojos de Louis sobre él, y luego le ayuda a doblar sus rodillas.

"Joder," Harry se corta, succionando su labio inferior entre sus dientes mientras circula dos dedos alrededor del agujero de Louis, lo hace lento, y se da cuenta que está jodidamente apretado, e intenta que deje de ser así. Ese es el tipo de detalle que se había perdido la última vez que lo hicieron, cuando Louis había estado ahí y se había ido tan rápido que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de ver como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante él.

"Hey, vamos," Louis exhala, llevando una mano a su cara, y a lo largo de su mejilla y apretando su propio cabello mientras se mece hacia abajo, moviendo sus caderas en pequeños círculos desesperados.

En lugar de seguir su declaración, toma una de las manos de Louis y vierte lubricante a dos de sus dedos, acariciándolos hasta que están mojados y los atraé hacia abajo. "Muéstrame, quiero verte."

Lo mira indignado por que le está diciendo que hacer, pero Louis sigue adelante, más tímido de lo normal porque Harry no deja de mirarlo. La forma en que lo hace él sólo es diferente a cómo funciona para Harry, no es tan fácil o tan fluido, pero los ojos de Harry sobre él le hacen ir con más fervor, ahogándose en un sonido tratando de respirar con normalidad cuando por fin consigue meter un segundo dedo. "¿Así?" Pregunta.

Harry le da la aprobación que Louis está buscando, murmurándole lo bien que se ve, acariciando su propio miembro mientras lo observa. Es más fácil que explicar que la manera en que Louis se llena con el placer y el esfuerzo es lo más lujoso que ha visto en su vida -iba a guardar esa imagen para él, cuando lo necesitara demasiado pero no pudiera tenerlo-

"¿Te haces esto a ti mismo? ¿Pensando en mí?" Harry pone sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Louis, sosteniéndolo ahí para guiar el dedo un par de veces antes de que con mucha facilidad los sustituya por los suyos. Se necesita valor para preguntar, pero así es Harry.

"No te gustaría saber," susurra Louis, y Harry ahoga una carcajada que se detiene cuando Louis susurra, "lo hice anoche, sin embargo." por lo que los dedos de Harry se tambalean en su movimiento. Louis se mece hacia abajo para más, sin decir una palabra. Los dos están listos, Louis está más que listo, y Harry ha descuidado su propia polla a favor de ver.

Él sale de sus pantalones y los deja caer al suelo, viendo como Louis rueda sobre su espalda y descansa un brazo sobre la cabeza y envuelve su puño al rededor de su polla con su mano libre. Harry sube entre sus piernas y aparta la mano de Louis para sustituirla con la suya propia, y Louis mece sus caderas hasta su toque, haciendo un ruido desesperado en su garganta.

"¿Qué-?" Pregunta Harry, descarado, su hoyuelo se muestra cuando sonríe. "¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Louis?" desgarra el condón y se lo pone, mirando hacia abajo, como su mano abarca a Louis por completo y este comienza a mecerse con el toque de Harry. La presión es repentina, y hace que Harry suspire, le hace desear más. Arrastra la cabeza de su pene contra el agujero resbaladizo de Louis. "¿Esto es lo que quieres?"

"¿Podrías sólo-" Louis se muerde, pero Harry se presiona contra él antes de que pueda terminar su demanda, dejando de torturar a ambos y Louis se ve tan hermoso y enrojecido. Podría desaparecer cuando esto termine, no podrían hacer esto otra vez por un tiempo, pero ahora siente que pertenece a Harry. La idea le abruma, lo que hace que se ponga más apretado al rededor de Harry, provocando que los dos suelten un grito cuando Harry lo llena por completo.

"Oh, mierda." susurra e inclina la cabeza, los rizos caen en sus ojos. Louis enrosca la mano por un lado en su cuello y aprieta el pulgar en la base del misma, ligero, pero suficiente para que Harry abra los ojos para mirar a Louis. La expresión de su rostro dice que no es un accidente, que significa lo que están haciendo, y cuando Harry asiente, Louis presiona con más fuerza, obligando a un suspiro de Harry escaparse.

"Más duro," dice Louis, y Harry se obliga, contento de hacer exactamente lo que Louis le dice. "Sí," susurra "Joder, Harry, eso es tan-"

El pulgar en su garganta permite que Louis tome con su mano los collares que Harry trae puestos, apretándolos con su puño. "Sí," dice Harry, incluso antes de que Louis pueda decirle si eso está bien. "Haz eso, ah- sigue haciendo eso," susurra, frenético, arqueando el cuello para darle a Louis más espacio para apretar su agarre. Cuando lo hace, los ojos de Harry se voltean y respira más fuerte por la nariz, asombrado de lo jodidamente mucho que le gusta eso y de como nunca habían hablado al respecto.

Las pupilas de Louis están dilatadas y Harry está bastante seguro de que ni siquiera ha parpadeado, lo está mirando tan fijamente. Él afloja su agarre y se inclina para besar a Harry en el cuello, donde los collares se atrincheraron, y confía tanto en Louis, le confiaría cualquier cosa, hasta el aire que respira, y Louis debe saber eso. Louis inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y Harry engancha la pierna por encima del su hombro, haciéndolo más profundo y más lento ahora, observando el rostro de Louis. Su cuello se extendió, largo y hermoso y está jodidamente enrojecido.

"¿Quieres-?" Harry roza su pulgar sobre las cejas de Louis, empuja su cabello húmedo de la frente, y mueve la mano por el lado de su cara y luego ligeramente sobre la base de su garganta. Louis cubre su mano con la suya y se suma a la presión, y Harry sigue, con el temor de que Louis este muy cerca. Sus caderas se mecen en una forma en que Harry reconoce, y sabe que está cerca.

Podrían estar en cualquier lugar en el mundo, y ninguna vez dejaría pasar la oportunidad de tener a Louis de esta manera. Un pensamiento lo inunda mientras Louis aprieta su mano aún más fuerte contra la garganta de Harry, que nunca nadie lo había traído hasta aquí, nadie le había hecho eso. Y tiene la esperanza suficiente de que sea verdad.

"Pregúntame si puedes venirte," murmura Harry y Louis entrecierra los ojos, intentando no ceder incluso en medio de esto, pero se muerde el labio y, finalmente, susurra un _por favor_ que hace que Harry asienta y lo folle con las caderas en un ángulo que lo hace perderse.

Los ojos de Louis brillan y nunca miran a Harry cuando este le susurra cosas sin sentido al oído, pero es suficiente para que Louis jadee cuando Harry masturba su miembro una y dos veces antes de venirse en todo el vientre y apretarse firmemente alrededor de la polla de Harry.

"Dios, eres tan-" susurra Harry, y se inclina para besarlo lento. La mano de Louis se arrastra hasta su clavícula de nuevo y lo sostiene duro, y hace que Harry jadee contra sus labios.

"Dime cuándo," Louis escupe, y Harry suelta "ahora," y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se aprietan y Louis tira de sus collares de nuevo. Su visión se pone borrosa y blanca por un segundo y se viene, y toda la energía acumulada en su cuerpo parece que lo dejara, y se vuelve suave contra el pecho de Louis, húmedo y sucio y temblando.

Louis se acomoda un poco, y Harry estira el cuello hacia arriba, permitiéndole a Louis acunar su rostro y besarlo por todas partes. Piensa que iba a luchar por su cariño, que daría cualquier cosa por estar junto a él, y es en momentos como este que se pregunta por qué lo apartó en el primer lugar. ¿Por qué siquiera tenía miedo de alguien que lo trataba con tanto cuidado? ¿En qué universo alguna vez encontraría a alguien mejor?

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunta Harry, estudiando el rostro de Louis, con la combinación de sudor y rubor sexual por todo su rostro. Ambos se estremecen cuando Harry sale del interior de Louis, ambos sensibles y gastados.

"Muy bien," responde Louis, jugando el cabello de Harry.

Harry se desliza sobre él, besa su mandíbula y el centro de su garganta como una disculpa silenciosa por hacerle daño -y como una excusa para quedarse, también, para evitar una visión periférica que no incluya a Louis. Sus piernas tiemblan cuando se mueve lentamente al ponerse de pie, justo al lado del sofá. Después se acerca y pasa su lengua suavemente por la piel del vientre de Louis, donde todavía hay huellas de su semen, haciendo de sus músculos se tensen al momento.

"Ven aquí," susurra, y cuando Harry lo besa otra vez, Louis lame su boca casi antes de que toque sus labios, lo que demuestra un punto.

"Dime que me mueva," dice Louis después de un minuto. "O me dormiré en los próximos veinte segundos."

"Me temo que tenemos que hacerlo," dice Harry, tratando de alcanzar las muñecas de Louis para levantarlo. "Estamos jodidamente retrasados."

"Lo sé." Louis frota su cara con las palmas de sus manos, apretando un poco más de lo normal en la cuenca de sus ojos. "Lo sé. Yo solo..."

Ahí hay preocupación, y una vacilación que Harry entiende. Van a salir de esa habitación y separarse por el resto de la noche, y Harry tendrá aún más preguntas de las que tuvo la última vez que follaron. Nunca había deseado para su relación este tipo de encuentros sexuales intensos e informales, de esa clase que los deja temblando y débiles, pero sin duda complica las cosas.

"Hey," dice Harry, tomando la mano de Louis. Se da la vuelta para encontrar los tatuajes pequeños allí y los besa, vencido por algo que no puede explicar. "No me perderás nunca."

Es más simple que un _Te amo_ , pero igual de cierto. Las palabras cambian la cara de Louis en algo que Harry no puede leer. Se ve conflictuoso y vacilante, pero no parece asustado. "Lo sé," asiente con la cabeza, pero no da más detalles.

Harry lo mira a vestirse, con cautela, lidiando con su pantalón para evitar cualquier cosa por lo sensible que su cadera parece estar. Hay una pequeña marca roja en la base de su garganta, y Harry se da cuenta al mismo tiempo que lo hace Louis después de mirarse al espejo.

"Deberíamos llamar a un coche," dice Louis, con la voz ronca. "Dos coches, en realidad."

"Yo lo haré." Harry termina de ponerse la camiseta y toma su teléfono del suelo. Mientras espera en la línea, se da cuenta de que Louis está mirando su garganta y con una mano toma sus collares, recordando lo ocurrido mientras esperan por sus transportes al afterparty.

Y comienzan a darse cuenta de lo que acaba de ocurrir, y lo irresponsable que fue el follar en un camerino. Harry se siente ansioso, deseoso de aferrarse a Louis, pero hay mucho entre ellos. Los obstáculos parecen interminables.

"Aquí," dice, alcanzando el broche de uno de sus collares. Cruza la habitación hasta donde Louis está poniendo su brazo en la manga de su abrigo cerca de la puerta. "Usa este esta noche. Creo que me sentiré mejor si... " Se detiene y aclara su garganta. "Yo sólo quiero saber que llevas puesto."

Evade sus ojos mientras le ayuda a colocar el abrigo y luego acomoda su camiseta hacia adelante para asegurarse de que está escondida bien debajo de la tela. Aprieta los dedos sobre él y Louis cubre su mano con la suya y luego la besa, suave y un poco triste, pero cuando se aleja Louis ha puesto en su cara lo que Harry puede reconocer como entusiasmo falso.

"Esto va a ser divertido, ¿verdad?"

Harry asiente, y fuerza una sonrisa. Si Louis puede fingir, entonces debe intentarlo también. "¿Listo para ver como Ed me instruye en el karaoke?"

"Es la fiesta de Ed y sólo nos estamos lanzando a ella, ¿no?" Louis aleja un rizo de la frente de Harry y sonrie, con los labios cerrados, pero está mirando fijamente a los labios de Harry. "Está bien, uno más." dice, y le hace señas a Harry para acercarse con la mano firme en su hombro, besándolo una vez más, cálido y firme. Su fachada fuerte cuidadosamente construida se derrumba al ver a Harry con una mirada triste tomando el pomo de la puerta. "Te extraño."

Son esas dos palabras las que mantienen a Harry evitando que Louis se aleje, y lo mueve hacia la puerta, con las manos entrelazadas, quedando atrapados de nuevo. Juró que iba a estar bien, y sin embargo... "¿Por qué siento como si no pudiera hacer esto?"

La pregunta retórica se corta cuando Harry lo besa otra vez, diciéndose a sí mismo que es la última vez, que no puede ser tan egoísta como para quedarse con Louis cuando hay cientos de personas esperándolos. Traga saliva y se tira hacia atrás sólo para mirarlo, y realmente, realmente no había planeado decirlo esta noche, pero Louis se siente como arena deslizándose entre sus dedos, y tiene que decírselo.

"Te amo," dice; la cosa más honesta que ha dicho en todo el día.

Louis no dice nada, pero Harry no esperaba que lo hiciera. Sus ojos se abren y están vidriosos, y lo mira tan intensamente que Harry tiene que estirarse de nuevo para tomar la manija. "Muy bien, Dios, sólo vamonos. Nos vemos allí."

Con una última mirada por encima de su hombro Louis sale, y Harry cierra la puerta, tomando la manija con fuerza sólo para mantenerse de pie.

_Louis_

Tocar en el Madison Square Garden por primera vez había estado en la _lista de logros_ de Louis desde que se enteró que lo harían con la arena llena. Fue surrealista poder hacer esto con sus amigos. Lo recordará por siempre, y eso fue precisamente lo que pasó por su mente al empezar el show -que siempre recordaría ese momento.

Él sabía que la noche sería inolvidable, pero simplemente no esperaba que esa sensación abrumadora inundara su cuerpo tan rápido.

Ciertamente que no esperaba que su compañero de banda y mejor amigo lo follara en un vestidor del _Madison Square Garden_.

Espera hasta que la puerta se cierre detrás de él para limpiarse las lágrimas de frustración con un dedo. Inhala húmedamente, exhala lento, y se aleja. Eso es todo, piensa; eso es todo lo que puede permitirse.

Pero no es como si nadie fuera a sospechar nada si se dan cuenta que ha estado llorando. Los cinco han arrojado unas pocas lágrimas de felicidad durante la noche, y en cualquier caso se planea golpearse a sí mismo si es necesario para recobrarse. Todavía está adolorido y temblando por el sexo, y su flequillo se ha reducido significativamente, y el auto en el que va es demasiado tranquilo, dejando demasiado espacio vacío en su cabeza para sus propios pensamientos ansiosos y recuerdos que comienzan a arrastrarse de nuevo.

Es sólo que en lo único que puede pensar es en lo que ha hecho con Harry, y cómo Harry todavía piensa que él está con Eleanor -mierda, todo el mundo sigue pensando que está con Eleanor. Hay que tener a Taylor en cuenta también, y no se siente bien acerca de eso. Ha sido egoísta e imprudente con el corazón de Harry, y no merecía que Harry le dijera que lo ama. Eso fue loq ue al final de todo logró romperlo. La expresión en su rostro, la honestidad y el cuidado con que hizo todo, sabiendo que Louis no respondería igual pero aún así haciéndoselo saber. Louis piensa en lo generoso que es Harry, y eso hace que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas de nuevo. Parpadea un par de veces y exhala por la boca, el cristal se empaña cuando recarga su cabeza en él.

Él necesita una bebida, desesperadamente, y cuando el coche se detiene en la acera del Hudson y una persona de seguridad le ayuda a entrar, camina directamente hacia el bar. Si tiene alguna esperanza de que nadie note lo que pasa con él, va a necesitar algún tipo de barrera para que nadie se de cuenta de la forma tan complicada de como se siente respecto a esto, ¿cómo se las ha arreglado para complicar no sólo su propia vida, sino la de Harry, también?

Perrie y Zayn son los primeros en ir hacia él, lo cual es bueno; hablar con ellos le ayudará a sentirse más normal. Va a ser una buena práctica para hacer frente a todos los demás.

"¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo, compañero?" Zayn circunda un brazo alrededor de sus dos hombros y le da un apretón. Está relajado, como siempre es cuando está alrededor de Perrie, y Louis lo ama por eso -el Zayn que no mucha gente llega a ver. Ninguno de los dos lo han tenido fácil, pero están bien juntos. Louis lo envidia.

"Recién pudieron traerme. ¿Todo bien? " Se adelanta a preguntar, para que así Zayn no lo pregunte primero.

"Nadie está totalmente ebrio todavía. No te perdiste de mucho."

"Estuviste muy bien Louis." dice Perrie, pasado sobre Zayn para darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. "Todos ustedes. Fue increíble."

Louis arruga la nariz, un poco incómodo por toda la atención que les están poniendo. "¿Te divertiste entonces?"

Louis llega a su bebida mientras Perrie le responde, haciendo caso omiso de la forma apresurada en que Louis se toma su bebida. Trabaja en su favor que el salón de baile del hotel está lleno hasta el borde con la gente, algunos a los que conoce y algunos que no, y la atención de todo el mundo está dividida en tantos lugares diferentes que no tiene que preocuparse de nadie centrándose en él durante mucho tiempo.

Niall y Ed ponen en marcha la primera ronda de karaoke, entonando _Take That_ una canción que Louis no ha escuchado en mucho tiempo. Harry aún no aparece.

La energía en la sala hace que sea difícil mantenerse introspectivo. Es difícil ser egoísta en una multitud llena de personas que están felices y orgullosos y emocionados. Por su segunda copa, está realmente disfrutando mientras se pone al lado de su madre y anima a la gente que está en el karaoke, feliz de tener la compañía de su madre.

Más personas hacen su camino hasta el escenario, hojeando opciones de las canciones y cantando a todo pulmón cada vez que logran ponerse de acuerdo con alguna. Incluso Taylor camina hasta ahí, y Louis sonríe para sí mismo con su baile, la forma en que lo hace y lo descarada que es -algo así como Harry, si es honesto. En cuanto a ellos dos, no se parecen en nada, pero no siente malicia hacia ella. Lo mejor para él es si no piensa en ella en absoluto, en realidad.

Eventualmente Ed llega hasta él y lo arrastra hacia el escenario, y a Louis no me toma mucho tiempo aceptar, sobre todo cuando está rodeado de sus mejores amigos. Cantando a todo pulmón en un micrófono es una manera decente de olvidar temporalmente lo jodido de todo está. Lo sabe por experiencia.

Cuando se aleja de la pantalla y camina de nuevo hacia la multitud, se da cuenta de que Harry camina hacia ahí, largo y delgado y capta la atención de todos en la sala. Louis se asombra -el efecto que tiene sobre las personas y como las multitudes siempre logran desprenderse de él. Nunca entendió plenamente la frase ' _sus pasos podrían detenerte'_ hasta que conoció a Harry.

Harry no va directamente al escenario. Louis lo mira desviarse para tomar una copa y luego buscar a su madre. Taylor se fija en él también, y se une a los dos, haciendo sonreír a Harry de una manera tan fácil que hace que Louis se sienta celoso si no fuera por el hecho de que en el cuello de Harry se esconden impresiones de sus dedos y seguramente todavía huele a sexo.

Cuando caminan lejos de Anne unos minutos más tarde, no importa lo bueno o ridículamente alto que él y Ed están cantando, porque de repente todo el mundo tiene sus ojos puestos en ellos cuando hace su camino hasta el escenario.

Si Harry se siente tan roto como Louis después de la forma en que salieron las cosas de nuevo en ese vestidor, es imposible de detectar. Harry es bueno en eso, impecable al momento de hacer un espectáculo, y cuando escabulle un brazo alrededor de Niall y comparte un micrófono para entonar _Angels_ , no hay manera de que alguien no daría lo que fuera por estar con él. Sus hombros se rozan en el escenario, pero no hablan, no están lo suficiente cerca uno del otro como para compartir un micrófono o hacer contacto visual durante una de una serie de _'sing-alongs'_ liderados por Ed, que como era de suponerse, lo hace increíble.

Todo el mundo está sudoroso y sin aliento cuando el DJ finalmente se hace cargo de nuevo, y a pesar del hecho de que Louis está borracho, no para de hablar con la gente a su al rededor. La última vez que vio a Harry había estado riendo de algo que Taylor le había susurrado, y Louis no se había dado cuenta de que él había roto la distancia que había entre los dos hasta que siente su presencia a su lado, tan cálida y familiar, mirándolo por encima del borde de su copa de champaña.

"Tu problema de mirar a la gente se te está saliendo de las manos."

Harry se ríe. "¿Pasando un buen rato?"

Louis espera que no se moleste con tener una pequeña charla cuando su "Te Amo" todavía está sonando en sus oídos. No es suficiente para prevalecer sobre pasar el resto de la noche mirándolo con Taylor, dando testimonio de la alegría que llegaba con facilidad mientras cantaban y bromeaban juntos. Parecían naturales; bien, incluso.Le duele como el infierno, no importa lo que haya pasado antes.

"Está bien," asiente con la cabeza, su voz suena más optimista de lo que realmente se siente. "Lo hiciste asombroso ahí arriba. Realmente dejas brillar tu talento."

Harry sonríe, descarado, porque sólo se puso de pie en el escenario y gimió como una vaca en el micrófono hasta que alguien amenazó con llevarlo lejos de ahí. "Bueno, gracias, Louis."

Louis aparta sus ojos, mirando a través de la habitación en penumbra, con los ojos captura a Perrie y Zayn compartiendo un beso en la esquina de la habitación antes de que su mirada se deslice de nuevo a Harry. Él está mirando hacia él con tanta intensidad que Louis se pone rígido, su cuerpo se endereza bajo la atención porque no sabe qué más hacer con él cuando están rodeados de gente y no puede simplemente apoyarlo contra la superficie más cercana y besar esa mirada en su cara.

"Va a ser una noche extraña, creo. Creo que ya lo es." dice Louis. Él mira a Harry a sabiendas, recogiendo su copa de nuevo e inclinando su cuerpo un poco más cerca de Harry -no puede ayudarse a sí mismo, no cuando él jura que todavía lo puede sentir en todas partes, tocándolo, besándolo y llenándolo. "Supongo que estamos realmente jodidos, ¿no?"

"Claro," Harry está de acuerdo, asintiendo con la cabeza. Se inclina sobre la barra para pedir más bebidas y le ofrece una a Louis después de un momento, chocando sus vasos con delicadeza. Harry parece que quiere decir algo, y Louis no cree que quiera escucharlo.

Se lame los labios y se inclina al oído de Louis, colocando sus dedos ligeramente sobre el encanto donde descansa contra su pecho. "Me gustaría poder decir lo que pienso en este momento."

Louis niega con la cabeza. "Por favor, no lo hagas." murmura. Es un momento extraño, tanto que Louis trata de forzar una sonrisa por si alguien pasa a y se da cuenta que sus caras están a dos pulgadas una de la otra.

"Debería ir a ver a mi madre," dice Harry señalando con la cabeza hacia un lado mientras camina hacia atrás.

Louis asiente, la cabeza le da vueltas. "Sí."

Harry menea la cabeza con la música mientras se aleja. Nadie sospechará nada, y Louis se toma el último sorbo de bebida que hay en su vaso. Mira su teléfono en su camino de regreso al escenario, desesperado por ser el primero en salir de allí, es un poco su fiesta -así que no puede salir de ahí hasta que se haya terminado.

Harry si puede hacerlo sin embargo, él también puede hacerlo. Él simplemente se niega a que su cerebro reconozca la mano de Harry en la cintura de Taylor en la esquina de la habitación, y decide lanzarse a sí mismo a los demás en su lugar. Convence a Liam de comer la comida más extraña en el plato lleno de exclusiva _hors d'oeuvres_ que hay en su mesa.

Cuando se toma una foto con su mamá, hace como si la estuviera poniendo en Instagram sólo para -bendito autocorrector- mandarle un _mensaje ebrio_ a Harry, al que puede ver dando vueltas por el libro de canciones de karaoke sonriendo. Tiene la camisa fuera de los pantalones, los labios rojos y los ojos vidriosos, visibles desde el otro lado de la habitación. ' _Definitiavment debea cantr Adele'_ teclea sonriendo para sí mismo porque está absolutamente borracho y está sorprendido por el pensamiento sin sentido que llegó a su cabeza.

"¿Puedo verlo?" Le pregunta su madre, y Louis se apresura a encontrar la foto de nuevo, con cuidado de no dejar que ella se detenga demasiado tiempo mirándola y Harry le conteste el mensaje. "Envíamela también, ¿quieres?" Dice, y Louis asiente, distrayéndose por el mensaje de Harry.

_"You know my heart more than I do, we were the greatest me and you .xx"_

_*"Conoces mi corazón más que yo, éramos lo mejor, tú y yo. xx"*_

Louis va a asesinarlo, tal vez. Está realmente enamorado de Harry, y está realmente borracho y algo triste también, y frustrado porque él provocó todo esto, pero ya no puede hacer nada cuando teclea y le devuelve a Harry el mensaje: _"Seré mejor para tí.xx"_

Deslizar el teléfono de nuevo en sus pantalones, haciendo todo lo posible para ser sutíl cuando mira a su alrededor para ver a Harry, y es el resplandor de su teléfono lo que nota primero. Está sentado en un banco con una rodilla hasta el pecho, solo y distraído, y sólo Louis sabe por qué. Está demasiado lejos para ver los detalles, pero Louis pueden llenarlos él mismo, y no es necesario ver la parte blanca de los ojos de Harry para saber exactamente cuando mira hacia él por un largo momento.

Su teléfono vibra en su palma, y Louis mira hacia abajo para verlo: _"Todavía puedo sentir tus manos sobre mí y me está haciendo extrañarte demasiado."_

Y Louis está a punto de escribir algo de nuevo cuando recibe otro mensaje, enviado inmediatamente después de la anterior: _"No creo volver al hotel esta noche."_

Apilados uno encima del otro, esos dos sentimientos parece que podrían haber sido enviados desde dos personas diferentes. Su estómago se hunde mientras mira fijamente hacia abajo en la pantalla, releyéndolo tantas veces que el teléfono se oscurece cuando Louis no hace nada con él.

Louis quiere molestarse con Harry por decirle de manera tan directa que pasaría la noche con Taylor, pero los hubiera visto salir de la mano, de todos modos. Tal vez él le está haciendo un favor. Tal vez es lo que Louis necesita para finalmente renunciar a la idea de que él y Harry son más que una cogida y un _Te Amo_ , porque incluso el mejor polvo y el admitir un sentimiento como ese, no puede unirlos. Ellos orbitan entre sí para siempre, Louis piensa, y está lo suficientemente borracho como para tener pensamientos terribles, lo que significa que probablemente tiene que irse. Toma su abrigo del respaldo de la silla y comienza a despedirse.

Es diez minutos más tarde, cuando se instala en el asiento trasero de un taxi que finalmente le responde a Harry con nada más que _"bien."_

* * *

Después de un espectáculo que había sido todo lo que cualquiera podía hablar y consistentemente acumular durante meses, no es fácil a relajarse. En Londres se siente un ritmo lento, aunque no es nada más que cada escaparate adornado con guirnaldas y luces de colores y hordas de gente desesperada por terminar sus compras navideñas. Es sólo Louis el que ve un cambio en todo. Él mismo se ha convertido en una especie de ermitaño desde su regreso.

Su madre le pidió que fuera a Doncaster y Liam trató de obligarlo a acompañarlo en alguna de sus noches en _Funky Buddha_ , pero siempre le daba alguna excusa, incluso fingió un malestar estomacal para salir de todo esto. No es que él no aprecia el esfuerzo de Liam, pero parece que no puede hacer mucho, aparte de ocultarse en su sala de estar con ropa demasiado cómoda para salir y la primera temporada de _Homeland_ en DVD.

Es definitivamente más fácil que evitar preguntas sobre Eleanor y escuchar acerca de Harry y Taylor ya que eso es lo único de lo que parece querer hablar todo el mundo últimamente. Sabe que ella está en Inglaterra, que lo siguió hasta Cheshire y son _algo_ ahora. Pero no ha tenido el valor suficiente para averiguarlo.

La primera vez que realmente hace un esfuerzo por salir de la casa es para su fiesta de cumpleaños 21. Su madre y Dan no se limitan e invitan a todo el mundo, incluyendo a Harry. Es muy divertido, en realidad. Siempre es fácil estar de mejor ánimo una vez que estás en realidad en torno a tu familia y tus amigos de en casa. Todos se turnan posando con él y su increíble y ridículamente bello pastel de cumpleaños, incluso se las ingenia para sonreír cuando le toman una foto apretado entre Liam y Harry. Las cosas se sienten tan cerca de lo normal, como las circunstancias lo ameritan.

No deja pensar en ella cuando Harry se va antes que cualquier persona a una fiesta en Leeds con Jonny después de que Louis insiste repetidamente que está bien. Taylor ya se han ido, pero ir a tres fiestas en una noche es normal, Harry es Harry. Es demasiado demandado.

Cuando está en casa y solo otra vez, la realidad comienza a pesar sobre él. Extraña a Eleanor de una manera extraña, aunque no se arrepiente de que su _relación_ haya terminado. Es sólo la falta de compañía y la pérdida de algo cómodo junto con la pequeña parte de él que tenía la esperanza de que Harry podría seguirlo a casa después de su fiesta de cumpleaños adelantada. No sabe lo que espera que suceda a continuación, pero es cierto que sería mejor que la realidad, de ese sentimiento continuo de no saber lo que son o cómo Harry se siente o cómo se siente él.

Si fuera tan simple como decirle, _estoy solo, vamos a estar juntos_ , Louis simplemente lo diría. Es lo que quiere desde hace años, después de todo, cuando él y Harry se enamoraron uno del otro tan rapidamente, en lo que Louis podía ver, había un futuro con ellos juntos; correctamente juntos. Aún siendo mejores amigos, pero el mejor amigo con un título diferente, no importa lo difícil que fuera.

Pero algo tan definitivo había llevado a Harry lejos de él. No estaba preparado para estar con una sola persona, y no quería arruinar lo que tenían, dijo. Louis no lo había visto de esa manera, pero por el bien de su amistad, dio marcha atrás, y nunca lo mencionó de nuevo, y había pasado demasiado tiempo sin saber que decir, llevando lo que sea que tuvieran a un jodido limbo.

* * *

El viaje a Los Ángeles llega en el momento perfecto. Normalmente le gusta un descanso de la agitada agenda de promoción que les impide encontrar cualquier apariencia de una rutina, pero Louis está tan listo para volver a trabajar aunque sólo sea para tener compañía garantizada, distraerse con las tareas y los horarios y entrevistas con las mismas diez preguntas.

La primera noche en Estados Unidos es simplemente el tiempo libre antes de volver a reunirse para los ensayos. Harry rápidamente se rúne con Taylor, y los demás deciden detenerse en el hotel primero, aunque realmente no saben que es lo que quieren hacer.

Shamrock es la idea de Zayn. Dice que ha tenido un diseño en mente durante semanas, o tal vez sólo está aburrido, pero de cualquier manera, es una especie de tradición cuando tienen un día libre en LA: Shamrock primero. Louis está lo suficientemente ansioso como para decir que sí sin tener que pensar en ello, y pueden fumar un poco desde el balcón y llamar a un auto en tiempo récord. Pablo los mira con escepticismo cuando los sigue en el ascensor y ellos ignoran su broma sobre sus pobres madres teniendo que mirar todos sus malditos tatuajes.

"¿Sabes lo que vas a hacerte hermano?" Zayn pregunta con el codo apoyado en la ventanilla del coche. Ya hay un grupo de personas cuando llegan, y ambos se distraen un poco por eso, confundidos. Louis no sabe cómo alguien podría haber avisado sobre su llegada. Se sacude y hace lo posible por ignorar el impacto de nervios que siente ante la idea de tener que ser barajado del coche en medio de tanta gente.

"No estoy seguro," dice después de un momento, haciendo caso omiso de la multitud a favor de responder a la pregunta de Zayn. "Hay algo que he estado pensando, pero podría cambiar de opinión. No lo sé."

"Estos artistas son una locura, así que lo que elijas, como... va a ser bueno, ¿sabes?" Zayn se ríe, y Louis mira sus ojos todavía rojos por el último _toque_.

Se acomoda los puños de la sudadera antes de salir del auto. Louis ajusta su gorrita sobre la frente, algo que hacer con sus manos mientras salen del auto rodeados por gente en la entrada del establecimiento que empiezan a notar de quien se trata; no los esperaban, entonces.

Al lado de la puerta hay un hombre corpulento Louis lo reconoce solo vagamente, e incluso después de que les deja entrar, todavía tiene esa sensación molesta de no saber donde lo ha visto.

Zayn conoce a algunos de los artistas de ahí, por supuesto. Un fuerte impulso hace que Louis gire la cabeza para ver a dos personas que juegan al billar en la mesa en el medio de la habitación, y sigue a Zayn de nuevo a la zona de recepción, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Ninguno de los dos tiene citas, pero no tienen a donde ir, tampoco.

"¿Estás listo para relajarte un rato?" Zayn le pregunta con las cejas levantadas, Louis asiente y se encoge de hombros, dejando claro que es exactamente lo que piensa hacer.

Les dijeron que tenían que relajarse, así que caminan lejos del mostrador, momentáneamente sin rumbo antes de que los gritos de afuera se hagan más fuertes, incluso a través de las puertas cerradas. Louis se ve por ahí primero, y luego a la derecha, porque nadie parece estar entrando- y tal vez no debería, pero todavía está sorprendido de ver la parte de atrás de un beanie naranja y una playera negra y rizos que se asoman que él reconocería en cualquier parte.

Esa es la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Taylor, también y -mierda, de ahí es donde conocía al guardia de seguridad. Él estaba con Taylor en el MSG. La multitud tiene sentido ahora, y Louis trata de sonreír, pero sus ojos están fijos en las espaldas de Harry y Taylor mientras alguien les toma una foto.

Louis mira hacia otro lado cuando comienzan a caminar hacia ellos de nuevo; _deja que Zayn salude primero_ , piensa, y lo hace. Taylor le dice hola primero, Louis la mira y Cristo, es muy alto, y sonríe con los labios cerrados, y no hace nada más. Ella tiene un bolso escondido en un brazo y el otro envuelto alrededor de los hombros de Harry, apoyando su barbilla en él mientras este le habla sobre su tatuaje a Zayn. Louis echa un vistazo, con cuidado de no mirar demasiado; es en su brazo izquierdo, algo grande.

Harry se da cuenta, pero para su suerte, no dice nada. Se gira un poco, así que Louis lo puede ver, las líneas son finas y oscuras y rojas en los bordes. Cuando Louis puede identificar lo que es, casi da un salto. Un _barco_ , uno grande; con la bandera de Reino Unido rota en la parte de arriba.

Louis quería hacerse una _brújula_. Eso es lo único que tenía en mente. Está sorprendido, así que sólo puede hacer un par de gentos con la boca y ojos -sus cejas se levantan, después frunce el ceño y después lanza un guiño. "Genial," dice y se rasca el antebrazo.

"Gracias," dice Harry, siendo demasiado educado.

"¿Billar?" Zayn le da un codazo, y Louis lo sigue con demasiada rapidez, feliz de ignorar el aspecto de placer en la cara de Taylor mientras observa a Harry envolviendo su brazo a su al rededor.

Con la mano temblorosa, alcanza un palo de billar y le advierte a Zayn que es terrible antes de que pueda darse cuenta él sí mismo. Zayn se ríe, porque no le importa, sólo hace las cosas por diversión y no para ganar, y es por eso que él probablemente venció a Louis.

Cuando se inclina para alinear un tiro, Louis ve a Harry todavía junto a la recepción, y como ellos _son ellos_ , Harry gira en el momento exacto y mira a Louis, asintiendo, y Louis mira hacia otro lado, posiciona un tiro y hunde la bola blanca. Precioso.

Es una locura fuera del lugar cuando Harry y Taylor finalmente salen juntos, y Louis se alegra de que él no es parte de eso. La punta de la aguja es en lo único que se enfoca durante la próxima hora, pero después de un tiempo es algo que lo calma, le quema la piel, y está seguro de que va a terminar siendo algo hermoso.

* * *

Todos toman su almuerzo fuera el día siguiente mientras ensayan. Los cinco, el equipo completo, no se puede obtener suficiente del sol mientras aún está a su alcance, la parte posterior del cuello de Louis se calienta mientras come ensalada de pasta con el plato de papel equilibrándose sobre su regazo. Hay bastante gente dando vueltas alrededor, así que Louis puede perderse entre ellos, a pesar de que está junto a Zayn, mirando de vez en cuando a Harry revoloteándo en su nueva-vieja camiseta de _The Rolling Stones_ y sus gafas de sol, todo el mundo encantado con la vista.

Taylor no está cerca, que es una ventaja, por lo menos. Louis prefería ver a Harry coquetear con todo el mundo en lugar de con una sola persona, porque así rara vez se concentra en una sola persona, a menos que, por supuesto, esa persona sea Louis, esa siempre ha sido una excepción. Está tan acostumbrado a que su atención se fija en él que incluso un poco menos de lo que le hace, lo hace desear más.

La camiseta de Louis está apretada, y se siente aún más con la barriga llena de comida. Se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia adentro de nuevo, y cuando mira hacia abajo, alcanza a ver su nuevo tatuaje en una parte de su cuerpo a la que todavía no está muy acostumbrado, pero le encanta. Traza las líneas finas mientras camina, sigue obsesionado con la forma en línea del trabajo de Freddy, que lo hace parece tridimensional.

"Eso es una pared," oye y siente que alguien le da un tirón a su brazo derecho a tiempo para evitar lo que habría sido un embarazoso y doloroso golpe contra el marco de la puerta. Louis mira hacia abajo y reconoce los dedos de Harry agarrandolo firmemente sobre su nuevo tatuaje, y debería de haberlo soltado ya, pero mantiene su agarre.

"Podrías haber preguntado si podías verlo," murmura Louis, tirando de su brazo hacia atrás contra su vientre.

Harry se ríe en voz baja y se inclina contra la puerta, bloqueandole a Louis la única manera de entrar. "¿Dice _'home'_?"

"¿Sabes leer?"

"Sólo estoy aprendiendo," dice Harry sin rencor. Los tics de Louis vuelven. "Parece genial."

"Gracias," dice Louis, encogiéndose de hombros. El tema que debe ser tocado no es tocado, así que Louis va primero. "Planeé conseguirlo como, por un tiempo. "

"Sí, no lo sabía," murmura Harry, tocando su bícep izquierdo con su mano derecha, su dedo se desliza sobre las líneas de su nuevo barco. "Es..."

"¿Extraño?" Louis termina su frase, y Harry asiente, todavía tocando el barco. Louis no lo ha visto desde ayer y lo único que quiere hacer es tocarlo, para inspeccionar y reclamar una parte de él cuando todavía esté fresco en su piel. Se muerde el labio y cruza sus brazos sobre el pecho, ocultando su brújula.

"No me importa," dice Harry después de un momento, lo suficientemente bajo y tranquilo como para que ningún miembro del equipo que pasa por ahí lo escuche.

Louis se hace el tonto, levanta la barbilla y estrecha las cejas. "¿No te importa que?"

"Si están conectados." Harry llega a su mano otra vez y toca el interior del codo de Louis, un toque que no se parece a uno amistoso que le das a alguien por accidente. "Me gusta."

Es tan indiferente. Harry bien podría estar diciéndole que le gusta su camiseta o su nuevo par de zapatos, no es algo que estará impreso en su cuerpo para siempre y el hecho de que puede estar vinculado a él. Louis no lo hizo a propósito -tal vez, en realidad no había decidido tener algo marcado para siempre que le recordara a Harry, y Louis no puede negar algo que tal vez hizo inconscientemente. _A veces se pregunta cómo la gente puede mirarlo y no ver el nombre de Harry escrito por todo su cuerpo._

"Lo sé." siente un poco de molestia todavía, pero no puede admitir que a él también le gusta. Es bueno que sus pensamientos se muevan en la misma dirección, incluso cuando su realidad se ha sentido como lo contrario. Se siente como que hay una cosa tras otra de pie en su camino, como si en realidad nunca puedieran tirar del carrete apretado lo suficiente para mantenerse cerca de Harry.

Harry se enrolla la manga de la camiseta más arriba en su bícep para exponer su tatuaje completo. "¿Quieres ver de nuevo?"

Su breve encuentro anoche en Shamrock le hizo sentir la necesidad de examinar cada detalle para memorizar esta nueva parte del cuerpo de Harry de la que todavía no se ha apoderado ni besado. No puede dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener una mirada más cercana, así que asiente con la cabeza, dando un paso un poco más cerca cuando Harry se levanta la playera y tensa los músculos de su brazo.

Todavía está sanando, todavía necesita tiempo para que el efecto total de la cantidad de detalles entren en la pieza, pero ya es increíble. Louis se siente sin aliento mientras inspecciona con mucho más cuidado de lo que había sido capaz de hacerlo.

Él solo le da una mirada a favor de no decir nada, Harry captura con rapidez sus ojos cuando lo hace, curioso, como si estuviera tratando de leer la mente de Louis. Todavía están en un lugar incómodo, bloqueando la puerta con la que Louis literalmente casi se golpeó, pero aún así no puede evitar subir un dedo con delicadeza por todo lo largo del tatuaje de Harry. Sus manos habían estado temblando con el deseo de tocarlo, y ahora que por fin tiene la oportunidad, es difícil no ser codicioso.

"Es bonito, ¿verdad?" Harry frunce el ceño.

Él busca la aprobación sin pensar en torno a Louis, siempre preguntando si lo que ha hecho está bien ouna sonrisa para saber si está satisfecho con él. Es la cosa más entrañable de la vida de Louis, probablemente, y lo hace sentirse importante.

No importa lo difícil que es para él decirlo, es imposible ser tacaño con sus palabras cuando Harry es tan lindo con tan poco esfuerzo, y algo dulce está en la punta de la lengua de Louis justo antes de que la puertas se abra de repente, casi sin darles tiempo de separarse un poco.

"Es hora de volver a trabajar, muchachos" Pablo les dice. Niall y Zayn ya están del otro lado de la puerta, y Louis sno puede ver a Liam, que seguramente ya está en el escenario haciendo calentamientos.

No se siente listo para que su breve intercambio de palabras llegue a su fin, pero no hay manera de ganar tiempo, así que asiente, echando un rápido vistazo en dirección a Harry como un cierre silencioso de su conversación antes de caminar delante de él.

* * *

Su vuelo de regreso a Londres sale inmediatamente después de The X Factor, y todo el mundo está ahí, excepto Harry. Louis ni siquiera tratar de no pensar en ello; se tortura durante todo su tiempo en el avión, y estar de vuelta en casa con el conocimiento de que Harry todavía está en unas breves vacaciones antes de Navidad con Taylor chupa el espíritu navideño frente a sus narices.

Apaga el teléfono, no desempaca, prefiere simplemente dormir, que es uno de los beneficios de tener días de descanso: sin necesidad de una alarma, no hay obligaciones reales. Está un poco desfasado cuando se despierta, no tiene idea de qué hora es, sólo que es dos días antes de Navidad y un día antes de su vigésimo primer cumpleaños. Después de haber celebrado, no se siente mal por no ser del todo entusiasta durante el viaje en tren de vuelta a casa de su mamá.

Sus hermanas le levantan el ánimo, porque no pueden ni siquiera comenzar a imaginar lo que es su vida diaria, y él no quiere que lo hagan. Espera que, mientras pone uno de los juguetes de Phoebe en el suelo al lado del árbol de Navidad, esta sea la parte más complicada de su día, averiguar de qué manera las baterías se deslizan en el compartimiento.

Todo el mundo en su casa parece muy relajado incluso si no lo están, y Louis sabe que es porque él está en casa y pocas veces llegar a verlo en persona, y eso lo hace feliz; o por lo menos hace que haga un esfuerzo brutal por ocultar su estado de ánimo actual. No es muy difícil cuando está cerca de ellos, de todos modos. Su familia merece que él esté feliz ahora, después de todo, pasará mucho tiempo lejos de ellos el próximo año.

Es un momento terrible para que Harry esté de vacaciones de todos modos. Sigue topándose con imágenes borrosas de él mientras se desliza a través de su cuenta de Twitter, fotos de él esquiando el día de Nochebuena -el día del cumpleaños de Louis - luciendo un mentón vendado en un pub en Holmes Chapel, en casa justo a tiempo para pasar la Navidad con su familia.

Él es el único despierto en el momento en que ' _Qué bello es vivir_ ' termina en la noche antes de la Navidad, tiene su teléfono en una de sus manos y una copa de vino en la otra, casi vacía. Daisy ha estado durmiendo con la cabeza en su regazo durante la última hora, y comienza a cansarse. Hay algo en la forma en que George Bailey se ve en la última escena de la película que le hace sentir que tiene mucho que dar y nadie a quien dárselo, una gran cantidad de amor siendo desperdiciado. Desbloquea su teléfono y vuelve a leer el mensaje que Harry le envió antes, el simple _'feliz cumpleaños xx'_ lo había despertado por la mañana, Tendrá que ser suficiente, él piensa.

* * *

_Harry_

Todo es más tranquilo una vez que la Navidad a pasado. Tal vez es sólo que es el primer día que ha despertadoen su cama en el ático de los Winston y no en un hotel en Los Ángeles o en una estación de esquí en Utah o incluso de regreso a casa de su mamá. Siempre se ve a sí mismo demasiado delgado, pero las últimas semanas lo convirtieron en papel, y es agradable no tener necesidad de estar en cualquier lugar o tener a nadie que ver.

Vuelve a Londres por si mismo y rechaza todas las ofertas para pasar tiempo con sus amigos ahí en favor de dirigirse a comprar un nuevo par de trajes de baño que necesita para el viaje que está teniendo después de la víspera de Año Nuevo. Es sólo una excusa para sentirse parte de su ciudad de nuevo, para respirar y hacer esta clase de mandados innecesarios le hacen sentir que pasará ahí más de unos días.

Ir de compras relativamente no tiene ningún incidente; compra un par de trajes de baño café con animalitos, y luego se detiene en _Waitrose_ para comprar algunas frutas y verduras para su uso en el nuevo exprimidor que su madre le compró en Navidad. Mete la nariz con profundidad en un manojo de espinacas cuando oye una voz familiar que viene de su izquierda y, aunque no hay forma de confirmarlo, de hecho, James Corden, sonríe mientras mira por encima de su hombro, expectante.

Y sí, James está ahí, pero la sonrisa de Harry se tambalea cuando ve que no está solo -está en realidad con Louis, que se toma un momento para procesar lo que ve antes de que pueda recuperarse y sonreirle también, en un intento por parecer normal. Louis lleva puesto un pants y una sudadera con capucha y cierre, y un gorro gris que Harry está seguro alguna una vez le perteneció a él, y está empujando un carrito lleno de platos y servilletas de papel y alcohol. Es difícil apartar la mirada de él, incluso cuando James se acerca hacia él con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos, bloqueando la visión de Louis cuando lo abraza.

"¿Estás bien?" dice James, apretando sus brazos mientras da un paso atrás y mira las zanahorias y las espinacas en las manos de Harry.

"Bien, sí, ¿qué está pasando?" pregunta, mirando entre él y Louis, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para descifrar sin tener que explícitamente preguntar lo que están haciendo en _Waitrose_ , junto con un montón de artículos para fiesta.

"Sólo le pregunté a James si podía ayudarme a hacer las compras para la fiesta," dice Louis, mirando a los ojos de Harry. Se ve como si tuviera mucho sueño, y tiene una fina capa de vello facial en la mandíbula. Harry quiere deslizar sus manos debajo de esa capucha y sentir lo calientito que Louis debe estar.

"Bien, la fiesta. Genial," asiente. Él no se molestó en mencionar sus planes de fin de año, y definitivamente no iban a hacer lo mismo que el año pasado, todo estaba hecho una mierda, y habían encontrado trozos de tocino en las ventanas después de semanas. "Yo estaba a punto de irme, así que-"

"Creo que terminamos también, ¿no?" dice James, caminando hacia las cajas. Es un poco raro caminar con ellos, y ayudar a Louis cargar los suministros en su _Range Rover_ cuando terminan.

"Los dejaré ocuparse," dice James, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de Louis para un abrazo. "Tengo que volver a casa. Fue hermoso ver a los dos." da unos pasos hacia atrás y grita agitado. "¡Feliz año nuevo!" en voz alta, y Harry y Louis corresponder y agitan la mano en el aire de nuevo hacia él, cada uno hesitando sobre mirar al otro.

Louis está a punto de darse por vencido cuando Harry finalmente se rompe y lo mira hasta que Louis lo mira de vuelta, con rigidez, como si estuviera rechazando la atención de una manera que Harry no está acostumbrado.

El lío ya entre ellos se volvió aún más grande después de esa noche en el ático de Ben, pero no sabe si es justo decir que ha estado ayudando a que todo empeore todavía más. Se fue con Taylor después de la fiesta y no habían tenido ningún contacto desde entonces, pero Louis tiene Eleanor, y no tiene sentido para él que esté enojado por no aceptar una tarjeta que no estaba en la mesa en primer lugar. Tal vez las cosas serían diferentes.

"Así que has estado muy ocupado," dice Louis suavemente, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y mirando la barbilla de Harry.

"Supongo que sí. El esquí no estuvo tan bien... bueno, quiero decir, estaba bien. Yo era una basura."

"Oh, yo estaba hablando de tu maratón de _Love Actually_."

Harry se ríe; debería haber esperado eso. "¡Pero _Hugh Grant_ es una tradición navideña!"

Louis tuerce los ojos, y Harry hizo esperaba eso también. Se ven interrumpidos inesperadamente por una mujer pequeña, probablemente de unos sesenta años, que claramente no los reconoce. Ella mira a Harry con la cabeza inclinada, sonriendo un poco, y luego a Louis, como si ella quisiera decir algo. Harry levanta las cejas, listo para ser un buen samaritano y ayudarla a encontrar su coche o darle instrucciones.

"Voy a aprovechar que no lo están ocupando, si no les importa", dice, y señala el carrito ahora vacío al lado de la camioneta de Louis, quien lo empuja de vuelta. "Ambos son realmente lindos juntos, ¿no lo creen?" Ella sonríe mientras lo dice y se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar, dejándolos ahí torpemente fingiendo que no están del todo seguros de lo que quería decir con eso.

Harry se ríe primero, rascándose la parte posterior del cuello y mirando por encima de Louis. No hay nada que pueda decir sobre lo que acaba de pasar que no termine sonando mal.

Louis habla primero. "Probablemente te hubiera dado su número."

"Demasiado bueno para mí, creo." Harry sonríe, aliviado por el intento de despreocupación de Louis.

"Yo debería regresar. Tengo todo esto para guardar y desempacar." dice Louis, señalando con la cabeza hacia el coche.

Y Harry debería dejarlo ir, dejar las cosas así, pero ahora que está de pie delante de él, está demasiado impaciente como para aceptarlo. Siente que no lo ha visto en las últimas semanas, al menos no de una manera sustancial, y que no quiere entrar en un nuevo año con cosas como esta.

"Yo no estoy, como... ocupado ahora ni nada," Harry ofrece "Podría seguirte y ayudarte con eso."

Louis suspira, con aspecto derrotado pero no sorprendido, y sus ojos están suplicando un poco mientras se mete un mechón de cabello en el gorrito. "Um, no lo sé. No, no tienes que como... hacer esto."

"Lo sé, pero..." Harry se aísla, mordiéndose el labio inferior y pensando mucho acerca de por qué está tan concentrado en seguirlo a casa. "No hemos estado hablando mucho." Lo que realmente quiere decir es _te echo de menos_ , pero parece demasiado, demasiado fuera de lugar después de todo lo que pasó en Nueva York.

El gruñido que Louis ofrece es asentimiento suficiente para Harry. Conducir en las calles de Londres le resulta extraño, y eso le da mucho tiempo para pensar acerca de lo que cualquiera de los dos podría decir.

Ha estado bien durante todo el encuentro inesperado, sorprendentemente estable teniendo en cuenta toda la confusión que hay entre ambos. Con el hecho de que estarán puerta cerrada, en algún lugar donde hay una cama y un sofá y docenas de otras superficies con las que podría sentir la necesidad de presionarlo y darle un beso, es una historia totalmente diferente. Por mucho que espera que puedan encontrar una manera de volver a la normalidad, no sabe que hacer para que eso suceda. Nada entre ellos ha sido siempre normal para empezar, pero al menos siempre había estado en un plano uniforme. Ahora parece como si cada movimiento que hace provoca que el espacio entre ellos se haga más grande, y lo odia.

Una vez que tire en la casa y después de estacionarse, Harry hace la promesa de llevar la mayor cantidad de bolsas al interior en una sola vuelta. La entrada a la casa de Louis es un desastre que resulta familiar de artículos de ropa esparcidos y un balón de fútbol en el suelo del vestíbulo y una pila de maltratadas Vans junto a la puerta principal. Harry las patea hacia un lado en su camino hacia la cocina.

"Gracias," Louis murmura mientras se desabrocha la chaqueta y comienza a sacar las grandes cantidades de licor de las bolsas, junto con algunos bocadillos que son comicamente pocos en comparación al alcohol.

El sonido de las bolsas de plástico arrugándose es el único ruido en la cocina. Harry mira como Louis organizar el licor en la encimera. Cuando se da cuenta de que los está tocando y acomodando una y otra vez sólo para dar algo que hacer a sus manos, Harry se aclara la garganta.

"Louis," comienza, apretando los ojos con fuerza. Quiere simplemente poner todos los pensamientos que le preocupan sobre la mesa, y que Louis le diga que se equivoca. Quiere saber si es el tiempo que ha estado pasando con Taylor o la culpa que aqueja a Louis por lo que habían hecho, debido a Eleanor, que pone toda esta distancia entre ellos. Por encima de todo, quiere saber si Louis se arrepiente, y por qué sucedió de nuevo justo ahora.

Louis debe sentir lo que viene porque se anima, obligándose a verse más animado y así tal vez evitar que Harry crea que hay algo a lo que deben hacerle frente.

"El jetlag me tiene como un maldito zombie. ¿Cómo es que no estás agotado?" Pregunta mientras roza el brazo de Harry en su camino a la nevera.

En cualquier otro momento, Harry lo dejaría ir con facilidad -por que realmente necesitan ponerse al día, pero ha sido lo suficientemente misericordioso otras veces, y el morderse la lengua nunca los ha llevado a nada. Si le está haciendo daño o está haciendo las cosas más difíciles, entonces quiere una oportunidad para explicarse.

"Muy bien, vamos." Harry lo detiene, enredando sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Louis, impidiendo que se aleje de nuevo. "Mira, sé que he estado distante."

"Bueno, has estado en otro país."

Louis puede ser tan agotador, y Harry suspira, fuerte y como siempre, sus ojos se voltean.

Algo de esto -ya sea el tono de Louis, o lo harto que Harry sonaba- parece romper algo dentro de Louis. Él libera su muñeca del agarre de Harry, rompiendo el contacto sin moverse del lugar en el que está.

"¿Qué? ¿Para qué es ese suspiro? ¿Qué quieres de mí, entonces?" busca su rostro y espera a que Harry le responda, pero no puede. "¿Quieres que te pida que te quedes?" su voz se atrapa en esa última palabra, y Louis niega con la cabeza, mirando hacia el techo. "De cualquier manera, ¿cómo puedo hacer eso cuando estás con alguien más?"

"Louis, estoy tan confundido," Harry admite, porque él no entiende, ahora; debe estar olvidando algo. "Porque yo creía que-"

"Si, lo sé-"

"Bueno, entonces explícamelo, por favor," Harry suplica, sus manos están extendidas frente a él con las palmas totalmente abiertas. "Explicame por qué esto está ocurriendo ahora."

"Mira, no te estoy diciendo esto para que te sientas... no estoy tratando de impedir que estés con Taylor," dice Louis. "Puedes hacer lo que quieras." Finalmente mira a Harry a los ojos y traga con fuerza; Harry puede oírlo.

"Es sólo que... Eleanor y yo nos separamos," dice, y luego se detiene, como si le estuviera dando tiempo a Harry para reaccionar, pero él sólo lo mira.

"En realidad, fue esa misma noche que llegué a casa de Ben," continúa en voz muy baja, como si estuviera avergonzado de esa parte, y Harry no se puede convencer de que no estuvo mal follar con su compaero de banda justo después de que él terminara con su novia. "Sólo pensé que deberías saber. Sé que debería habértelo dicho antes."

Los ojos de Harry van de estar muy abiertos, a simplemente fijarse en Louis. Por un segundo piensa que sus piernas pueden darse por vencidas.

"Realmente no sé qué decir," dice. Su piel está de repente caliente, su cabeza está dando vueltas por saber algo que ha hecho que él y Louis no puedan estar juntos por mucho tiempo."Realmente me gustaría haberlo sabido. O saber lo que eso significa... o lo que se suponía que debía significar eso para _nosotros_."

Algo dentro de él le dice que debería estar un poco más molesto por que él no se lo había contado hasta ahora, después de que había habido muchas oportunidades más convenientes para que Louis fuera honesto acerca de su estado civil, que es, al parecer, soltero, y lo ha sido durante todo el tiempo que él y Harry había comenzado a conectarse de nuevo.

"Pero," Harry continúa, después de un momento. "¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Por qué esperaste tanto tiempo, Louis? Las cosas podrían ser tan diferentes ahora si- a la mierda, no lo sé." pasa sus manos por su cabello y traga, esperando que todo tome sentido en un momento.

Parece que Louis esperaba esa pregunta, pero todavía no tiene una respuesta preparada, a juzgar por la forma en la que niega con la cabeza y mira a su alrededor, tratando de exponer una razón."Supongo que lo tenía en mi cabeza que tú... como. No lo sé. Que habías estado esperando por mí, y cuando estabas finalmente... tratando de seguir adelante ¿sabes lo que quiero decir? Justo como pasó antes, yo estaba listo y tú no- "

"Un momento-"

"Y si Taylor te está haciendo feliz..."

"Eso es -eso esmierda Louis," Harry dice, sorprendido por lo que un impulso puede hacerle escupir cuando se le golpea con tanta rapidez. No está enojado con él, a pesar de que realmente lo siente, ahora, la ira y la frustración que esperaba. Parte de ellas dirigidas también a él mismo, por tener 17 y ser tan tonto como para dejar que la promesa de Louis y ser su novio se le escapara por temor a arruinar su amistad cuando ahora puede darse cuenta de que hubiera sido totalmente lo contrario. "Tenías que haberlo sabido-"

"¿Saber qué? "

"Que yo-" Harry levanta las manos en señal de derrota, desconcertado. "Que si yo supiera que tú eras una opción, todo este mes hubiera sido muy diferente."

"Pero es probable que sea más fácil estar con ella, ¿no es así?"

"No hagas eso." dice Harry, su voz es tranquila pero clara. "No necesito tu permiso para estar con Taylor, pero prácticamente ruego cuando se trata de ti." Harry se detiene y respira con fuerza, sintiéndose salvaje. "Sabes que siempre ha sido así."

Louis parece haber dejado de respirar por completo a raíz de lo que Harry acaba de admitir y, para sorpresa de Harry, da unos pasos hacia adelante y apoya una mano apaciguadora sobre el hueso de su cadera. Harry siempre se olvida de esto, de como Louis puede tranquilizarlo con un solo toque. "no tienes que rogar, Harry, vamos." dice Louis, sonando contemplativo, tan diferente al tono de su voz tenso que tenía un segundo antes.

Suena tan seguro. Harry exhala lentamente, y sabe que es un riesgo preguntarle esto y sin embargo lo hace: "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Louis resopla, pone los ojos en blanco y aprieta la cadera de Harry. "A tí... eso es todo, ¿sabes? aunque se siente un poco tarde para eso."

Hay una gran parte de Harry que quiere decirle que nunca es demasiado tarde, que ha estado a la espera de otra oportunidad por casi dos años, después de pasar por la cosa más grande que jamás se le ha ofrecido. Siempre pensó que sería tan sencillo. Debería esperar y comprar tiempo y nunca tomar a nadie en serio y cuando Louis viniera, eso sería todo. Habían de corregir un error.

No es tan fácil ahora, sin embargo. Tiene a otra persona en quien pensar, alguien que realmente le agrada. Si Louis no era una opción, podría caer por Taylor tan fácilmente, sin duda. Ella es una gran chica -probablemente mejor de lo que merece, teniendo en cuenta lo que está ocurriendo.

Louis parece inquieto, pero no rompe el silencio. En lugar de presionar por algún tipo de respuesta, extiende el cuello de su propia camiseta mientras toma el collar de Harry y se lo quita. Parece tímido cuando deja ver a Harry un aspecto familiar de vulnerabilidad en su rostro que aún lucha por no mostrar.

Y Harry está contento por lo que acaba de hacer, porque ver su viejo collar contra la piel del cuello de Louis es lo más cercano que ha tenido a un compromiso. Le roba el aliento cuando piensa en que lo ha llevado todo este tiempo, negándose a quitárselo incluso mientras miraba a Harry entregándose a otrapersona. Irreflexivo, sus dedos alcanzan a tocar la pequeña y encantadora pieza de plata, su pulgar frota círculos sobre el frente de la misma.

Louis está más cerca cuando Harry lo mira a los ojos, y se encoge de hombros, como si hubiera sido capturado. "Me quedaré con él," dice "Incluso si es demasiado tarde."

"No es eso," Harry susurra, tirando del collar de una vez y luego deslizando su mano por el lado del cuello de Louis, tan fácil como eso. "Sólo que simplemente no lo sé. Yo no te puedo dar ninguna respuesta todavía-"

Puede sentir que el pánico empieza a instaurarse, el mismo que sintió hace dos años cuando Louis le dio una oferta vaga, una sugerencia de que podían convertirse en algo más que mejores amigos que actúan como más. Esa mañana había reservado un boleto de avión a Nueva York para la víspera de Año Nuevo, y es raro no dejar todo por Louis, pero necesita tiempo.

"Cuando estés listo." dice Louis, su voz suena tranquila mientras asiente. Es apenas consciente de que está soltero ahora, y es Harry el que está buscando algo nuevo y diferente. "Podemos hablar."

Con Louis tan cerca, Harry no puede tener la confianza suficiente como para saber que hacer con sus manos, así que por impulso acuna con ellas los hombros de Louis y tira de él, rozando sus labios una, dos veces, de forma casta en comparación con la forma arrebatada y tambaleante con que habían sido últimamente, del tipo egoísta que a menudo son robados y en momentos equivocados. Louis se aleja primero, pero presiona sus labios una vez contra el cuello de Harry, demasiado íntimo y demasiado rápido.

Mientras más tiempo Harry permanezca así, menos tiempo podrá retener su cordura. Quiere sugerir que olviden lo de los preparativos para la fiesta de Louis y usen eso como pretexto para quedarse todo el día en el sofá y ver una película. El sólo ver una película no significa lo mismo para ellos que para otras personas. Lo ha besado sin siquiera pensar en cómo Taylor se sentiría si en realidad pudiera decirle algo acerca de ellos dos.

"Yo realmente no quiero dejarte," Harry confiesa, sus dedos distraídamente aprietan los músculos de los hombros de Louis. "Pero yo sólo necesito tiempo, ¿sabes? Necesito pensar y no confío en mí mismo cuando estoy a tu alrededor." Aprieta sus bíceps con los pulgares." Acabo de dejar de pensar y empezar a hacer esto."

"Deberías irte entonces." Es suave, no agresivo -es sólo una puerta abierta para que Harry la atraviese y probablemente vuelva a entrar en ella de nuevo.

Harry asiente y, a pesar de saber que no debería, besa a Louis de nuevo, igual de suave pero un poco menos fugaz. Se siente un poco como si el mundo se acabara cuando se aleja, y está casi seguro de que la sensación apocalíptica significa algo a lo que se le debe prestar mucha atención. Los labios de Louis podrían alimentar respuestas a cualquier cosa y tal vez esto no sería tan difícil si él simplemente escuchara.

"Te veré después de año nuevo entonces, ¿de acuerdo?" No menciona cuando exactamente porque incluso él no lo sabe. Ya ha planeado otras _vacaciones_ , y decirle eso a Louis, podría hacerlo pensar que ya tomó su decisión.

Louis se ve nervioso por decir adiós. Aún así, con más valentía de la que Harry tendría si fuera al revés, él asiente con la cabeza, dando un paso atrás para dejar que Harry se mueva a su alrededor.

"Sí. Nos veremos, Harry. "

* * *

_Louis_

La fiesta es aún más grande que la del año pasado. Su casa es más grande, así que significa que no hay una habitación, si no dos llenas de gente que llegan alrededor de las diez, vestidos con lentejuelas y pantalones ajustados, con olor a fragancias que rápidamente se pierden en el aroma de la comida flotando desde la cocina. Es un año más viejo, pero sigue sin ser mejor en la cocina, y de todas formas no podía preparar suficiente comida para tanta gente si lo intentaba, por lo que Louis le pidió a los de _La Cocina de Sara_ que intervinieran con mesas llenas de bocadillos para abstener a la gente de beber con el estómago vacío.

No reparó en gastos en el DJ tampoco, ha puesto una mesa contra la pared de su sala de estar, de donde quitó los sofás para hacer espacio para que la gente baile si quiere. Nadie hace mucho más que beber y comer previo a la medianoche.

Es irreal. Es realmente una gran fiesta, es tan divertida, y Louis lo recordará durante años, pero -ese es el problema, el hecho de que hay un _pero_ cuando debería estar sólo satisfecho con la fiesta después de un increíble año -pero no puede dejar de mirar su teléfono para comprobar la hora, y no sólo para prepararse para la medianoche. Está cinco horas por delante de Harry y, peor que eso, hay un océano entre ellos, que se siente más grande de lo que nunca lo ha hecho antes, ahora que Louis le había aclarado su estado civil y lo que realmente quiere.

Stan le da una palmada en la espalda, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el día que se encontró a Harry en el supermercado y él lo siguió hasta su casa, él y Harry estaban parados justo donde se encuentra con Stan ahora. "¿Todo bien?" pregunta Stan, sonriendo fácilmente cuando se vuelve a mirarlo.

"Una pareja está follando en el dormitorio de invitados," dice Stan, su sonrisa se rompe y comienza a reír encantado. Louis resopla; él no está necesariamente feliz al respecto, pero va a ser una buena historia.

"¿Está la puerta cerrada, por lo menos?"

"Bueno," dice Stan, haciendo una pausa para tomar de su vaso, "bueno no, no lo estaba."

Sus cejas se disparan porque es un hecho para una buena historia de la ridiculez, y está tan dispuesto a escuchar el resto, pero su culo vibra y su reacción es, francamente, un poco embarazosa.

"¡Sólo un segundo!" dice, extendiendo una mano y caminando lejos con un oído tapado, tratando de encontrar algún tipo de lugar tranquilo. Es Harry, como él esperaba. Él grita "¿Hola?" En el altavoz un par de veces mientras abre la puerta de su dormitorio y espera que no haya nadie ahí.

Está de suerte: está vacío, y en semi-silencio cuando la puerta se cierra.

"¿Lou?"

"Hey" respira, aliviado de haberlo conseguido. "Lo siento, está un poco-"

"Sí, sí, sólo un segundo," dice Harry, su voz es amortiguada por lo que Louis sospecha es una mano colocada sobre el receptor del teléfono. "¿Louis?"

"Sí, estoy aquí." dice Louis con rigidez, tratando de no decirlo por segunda vez . "¿Qué pasa?"

"Yo, lo siento, estoy en camino a este concierto de Coldplay, en realidad," dice Harry, su voz profunda se corta un poco por todo el ruido de afuera de la habitación de Louis. "¿La fiesta es buena? ¿te estás divirtiendo?"

"Um, sí, es una locura, hombre." La voz de Louis suena hosca incluso para sí mismo, y se aclara la garganta, tratando de quitársela de encima. "Más gente que el año pasado."

Hay una larga pausa de tal manera que Louis cree que podría haber colgado, pero entonces escucha: "¿Puedes -¿me podrías llamar de nuevo a la medianoche? Realmente no puedo escuchar nada de lo que estás diciendo, lo siento."

"Supongo que sí," dice Louis, su voz suena aguda. "Bien, adiós."

Lanza su teléfono en la cama y lo deja allí, molesto por cosas que no puede controlar, y cuando sale de su dormitorio, molesto por las dos personas follando en su habitación, porque ¿cómo se atreven?. El bar está lleno todavía, y se las arregla para entrar empujando a unas cuantas personas. Una vez ahí, decide que está lo suficientemente molesto y es casi medianoche, así que comenzará a emborracharse, la fiesta está comenzando a explotar. Se sirve un poco de vodka, porque _a la mierda_ , y se lo bebe todo de un trago. Tendría que ir a buscar su teléfono, pero deja su copa en la mesa y deja que la fiesta realmente comience.

Donde realmente termina a la medianoche es en la cabina de fotos después de tomarse fotografías con, probablemente, todas las personas presentes en la festa. Está sólo él y un chico al que conoce desde que tenía diez años sentado allí cuando la cuenta regresiva comienza, y los dos levantan los brazos, gritando junto con todos los demás. El confeti cae en el momento justo, y el DJ toca algo que Louis nunca había escuchado antes pero es perfecto, fuerte y pegajoso, como debe ser.

En medio de una multitud de personas que se besan sin sentido, de alguna manera se las arregla para no tropezar en su camino hacia su dormitorio, para tomar su teléfono. Llama a Harry, pero no obtiene una respuesta, no importa cuantas veces lo intente. Y no es hasta que mira la pantalla de su teléfono que se da cuenta que tiene una llamada perdida y un mensaje de voz a las 11:44.

Es de Harry; presiona el botón y se tapa el oído con la mano libre, con miedo a perder una sola palabra del mensaje: _"Hey, traté de llamarte pero supongo que estás probablemente ocupado con la fiesta, y um... no creo mi teléfono llegue a la medianoche y hay mucho ruido aquí. Sí. Yo sólo quería decir, umm, feliz año nuevo, y... que ha sido genial. Has sido genial. Tengo la suerte de tenerte en todo, Louis. Muy bien. Me tengo que ir. Voy a hablar contigo pronto. Feliz Año Nuevo. Te echo de menos."_

El final del mensaje es seguido inmediatamente por el sonido de fuegos artificiales desde el jardín de su vecino, sonando como una burla después de escuchar la voz un tanto sombría de Harry. Es... no es un mal mensaje, pero necesita a Harry como un loco, todavía desea contra todas las probabilidades que Harry aparezca y lo bese una vez que la fiesta termine. Incluso tan borracho como está, no puede esperar más por lo que queda de la noche, solo bailes tontos y fuegos artificiales.

Louis se permite un tiempo para mandarle un mensaje a Harry, un sencillo _"Feliz año nuevo.xxx"_ y después se levanta de la cama.

Una vez que sus dos pies está en el suelo, este da vueltas, y la única solución que tiene a eso, estando en una habitación solo y con todo ese ruido a fuera es "Necesito otra copa."

* * *

Los primeros siete días del año pasan más lento de lo que a Louis le gustaría, y eso se debe a que no tiene nada que hacer hasta el día siete. Se sigue encontrando con Harry cuando echa un vistazo en Twitter, hay otos de él con fans en algún lugar lo suficientemente caliente como para no traer camisa.

Pero no es un mal comienzo de año, de verdad, porque además de su relación con Harry, nada podría ser mejor. La promoción del nuevo tour mundial hace que su estómago de una sacudida cada vez que piensa en la cantidad de shows que van a dar, y lo que se volverá su vida cotidiana. Va a ser agitado y abrumador, va a tener tanto sobre sus hombros giras y promoción y la grabación de su nuevo álbum, y eso más que hacerlo angustiarse, lo emociona mucho. Está tan orgulloso y es muy afortunado por poder hacer esto con sus mejores amigos.

De alguna manera compensa que Harry haya pasado su semana de descanso en una isla con Taylor, sabiendo que durante el resto del año comeran a diario juntos, tendrán que compartir ropa y pasar tiempo en el autobús intentando no morir de aburrimiento, si es que tiene suerte.

La herida de su desaparición no desaparece del todo pero sí disminuye, sobre todo sabiendo que sus ensayos para la gira comenzarán pronto y Harry tendrá que estar allí, no importa lo bueno que sus vacaciones en las Islas Vírgenes lo estén tratando. Utiliza los días previos para relajarse mientras puede, ya que muy pronto, hundirse en su sofá durante seis horas seguidas, no será una opción para pasar el Domingo.

Así que eso es lo que hace en la sexto día del año: ve _Homeland_ y se pregunta cuando llega el vuelo de Harry, si le enviará un mensaje o si esperará a la mañana siguiente para verlo en los ensayos. Termina su cena y lleva el plato a la cocina, encontrándose todavía con algunos envases de bebidas junto a la mesita de café. Cuando decide ver el siguiente capítulo, se encuentra domitando para cuando comienzan los créditos

Está oscuro y desconcertante cuando se despierta de nuevo, parpadeando mientras se sienta con el sonido de su timbre de llamada de lo que sospecha es la tercera o cuarta vez. Su teléfono vibra en algún lugar del cojín del sofá debajo de él, pero Louis se apresura hacia la puerta primero, sin aliento por el poco tiempo en que se levantó y corrió hacia ahí, y ve a Harry delante de él, con el equipaje a cuestas, con un gorrito naranja y una quemadura de sol que le cruza la nariz.

Louis no sabe por qué reirse es su primera reacción, pero supone que es sólo que la felicidad que brota de él. Debe de verse muy confundido, porque Harry se ríe, también.

"Hola." Él sostiene su teléfono, dice: "Traté de llamarte como, cinco veces para decirte que iba a venir."

"Yo estaba-" Louis comienza, y tiene que aclarar su adormilada y ronca garganta para continuar. "dormía en el sofá" explica, señalando con el pulgar por encima de su hombro y da un paso atrás. "Entra."

Harry tiene una maleta y una guitarra cuelga de su espalda, los coloca en el vestíbulo como si pertenecieran ahí. Cuando se da la vuelta de nuevo, Louis puede verlo mejor -tiene una espinilla en la nariz, que también podría ser una picadura de mosquito. Se ve tan, frío, y un poco arrugado, pero más que nada cansado.

"Entonces," dice Louis, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. "que-"

"Mira," Harry interviene, ajustándose el gorrito tejida y el cabello y mirando fijamente Louis. "Esta última semana fue un poco, como. Me provó un punto."

Todavía se ve el sueño en sus ojos, por el amor de Dios, y Louis difícilmente puede procesar más de una palabra a la vez mucho, las frases complicadas de Harry sólo sirven para frustrar más que para explicar.

"Un momento" repite, con las cejas levantadas. No quiere que esperar nada, pero su corazón se acelera, y se da cuenta de que no puede dejar que Harry reprima algo, no importa cuánto tiempo le tome llegar a entenderlo. "¿Qué tipo de punto, entonces?"

En lugar de la indecisión que ha estado presente en los ojos de Harry cada vez que han tenido conversaciones como esto en el pasado, casi se ve afectado, como si estuviera tan ansioso por decir las cosas que quiere decir que no puede llegar a la palabras lo suficientemente rápido.

"A veces... solo." Harry niega con la cabeza y aprieta los labios, pensando mucho. "Algunas cosas se sienten simplemente más correctas que otras sin importar cuánto te esfuerces."

Es tan vago y sin sentido y como Harry. Louis merece una medalla por su paciencia. Necesita escuchar a Harry realmente decir las palabras. Se siente un poco como si lo mereciera después de todo ete tiempo."Deje de hablar mierda, Harry."

"No debería haberte dejado." Mientras habla, Harry empieza a caminar más cerca, llegando a los brazos de Louis y soltándolos después de que Louis los cruzara, y sosteniéndolo por los codos. "Quiero estar contigo."

Incluso con la expectativa de posiblemente oírlo, el pecho de Louis sigue tenso. Si la fuerza que Harry está poniendo en su cuerpo no estuviera ahí, está seguro de que comenzaría a temblar, y se muere desesperadamente por escucharlo decir eso de nuevo. Quiere ver el rosa de sus labios mientras dice _quiero_ y _estar_ y _contigo_ una y otra y otra vez hasta que deje de temblar por dentro.

No puede estar bromeando, y no quiere convertirlo en menor momento de lo que es. Necesita un segundo para darse cuenta de que necesita responder algo, porque Harry lo está viendo de cerca y esperando a que reaccione. Harry se ve nervioso. Louis ni siquiera puede recordar la última vez que lo vió de esa manera. A veces se le olvida que es incluso posible.

"Entonces quédate."

"¿Sí?" Harry sonríe, toda su actitud cambia.

"Por supuesto," dice Louis. Hay tantas condiciones que podría ofrecerle, y tiene muchas preguntas, también. Está tan cansado de hablar delo mucho que quiere a Harry. En su corazón, que Harry quiera estar con él es todo lo que Louis quiere.

Liberándose del agarre de Harry, Louis lo atrae más cerca, y Harry lo envuelve en un nuevo abrazo sin siquiera pensarlo. Tal vez nunca lo perdió, pero se siente como si lo tuviera de vuelta. Y tal vez sea un poco injusto decir que lo que Harry había estado intentando decir era mierda, porque esto se siente muy bien. Lo intentó, y le había tomado mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que todo era en vano, porque esto, estar con Harry, es donde se encuentra su equilibrio.

"Eso sí, no cambias de opinión, ¿de acuerdo?" Murmura, presionando su cara contra el pecho de Harry, escuchando su respiración. Huele a jabón de hotel y no al suyo y eso hace que Louis quiera arrastrarlo a la ducha, o hacerlo sudar tal vez -cualquier cosa que lo haga recordar la semana anterior, o a alguien tocándolo, intentando pertenecerle.

Se decide por lo último, y tarda horas hasta que está satisfecho con su trabajo. Termina con Harry empapado en el centro de su cama, dibujando círculos perezosos con los dedos en la parte baja de su espalda. La idea de que este es su momento, que él va a ser capaz de tenerlo todos los días, le golpea como pequeñas descargas a su sistema cada vez que la realización lo golpea.

Cuando Harry finalmente desenreda sus piernas, no se aleja, si no que gira sobre Louis y se coloca entre el espacio de sus piernas. Sus manos encuentran las suyas y las enredan, uniendo sus dedos sin apretarlo y las mantiene por encima de la cabeza de Louis. Había hecho lo mismo hace unos minutos cuando estaba dentro de él, pero es más dulce ahora, aunque no menos posesivo.

"Te amo." murmura, con la boca por el lado del cuello de Louis, en la línea de su piel donde la línea de su mandíbula se conecta a su oído. Y hace que a Louis le dé un escalofrío, la piel se le pone de gallina y tiene pequeñas manchas rosadas sobre su rostro y pecho.

"Eres mío." pareciera que Harry no puede dejar de besar cada uno de sus rasgos, está dócil y bien follado y ha estado esperando esto durante tanto tiempo que no puede pretender que es direfente, por lo que su impulso de retorcerse por del afecto que Harry le está dando sólo demuestra lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Lo deja tocarlo mientras Harry pega su boca a su garganta y murmura, "Mi bebé."

"Dí eso de nuevo." dice Louis, sonriendo, enredando las dos manos en sus rizos y tirando de ellos hasta que Harry inclina la cabeza hacia atrás lo suficiente como para que lo pueda ver correctamente. Todavía se ve pálido, pero ese destello de verde es impresionante y brillante cuando su pupila se contrae cuando enfoca a Louis. "Eres tan hermoso, bebé," susurra Louis, incapaz de detenerse.

Harry no hace más que abrir y cerrar los ojos antes de repetir: "Eres mío, ¿no?" Sus pulgares se deslizan a lo largo de la parte interior de las palmas de Louis y luego hace una mueca, lo suficientemente estúpida y tonta como para que Louis suelte una gran carcajada. "Estás atrapado conmigo. Lo siento, amigo. Por lo menos yo puedo cocinar."

Louis gime, murmurando: "Eso me hace una carga." haciendo que suene exactamente como quería. Pasa las manos hacia abajo sobre los anchos hombros de Harry y a lo largo de sus brazos, deteniéndose sobre el barco en su brazo.

"Yo estaba pensando en ti," dice Harry inmediatamente, apretando su músculo bajo su toque.

"¿Sí?"

"Esa noche yo estaba... solo... Todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido, ¿sabes?" acaricia el cuerpo de Louis con una mano, sintiendo su esternón y rozando un dedo a lo largo de la línea de su clavícula. "Yo ya estaba pensando en ti. Acerca de casa."

"Bueno," comienza, frunciendo las cejas en consideración y después plantando un beso junto debajo del hoyuelo de Harry. Pasando su pulgar por sus cejas fruncidas, abrumado por el amor que siente por él. "Encontraste tu camino de regreso."

Harry se apodera de su rostro con ambas manos, manteniéndolo acunado mientras lo besa, lento y suave, hasta que los labios de Louis se abren dejándolo entrar, respirando su mismo aire.

"Te amo," Harry repite, a unos centímetros de sus labios -sigue besándolo, en realidad, nunca se aleja por demasiado tiempo.

"Sigues diciendo eso." Louis sonríe y gira los ojos, finalmente llegar a la cintura de Harry y aprieta su toque, sintiendo lo duro que está bajo su toque.

"Estoy intentando que lo digas de vuelta."

Harry lo sabe. Louis le dijo que lo amaba diez minutos después de reunirse con él. Fue en un contexto ridículo, y se siente avergonzado, pero nunca ha dejado de amarlo. El sentimiento simplemente ha cambiado y crecido.

Él empuja su nariz contra la de Harry, tan cerca que no puede ver mucho más de sus pupilas.

"Te amo."

Harry asiente, luego se da por vencido tratando de combatir contra la sonrisa que se extiende en su cara, viéndose demasiado contento. "Bien, bien," dice Louis, girando la cara contra la almohada mientras Harry sigue besándolo donde puede. "Eres como un perro, deja de lamer mí- "

Después de eso, Louis comienza a reír por que definitivamente, Harry no se detiene.

Hacen su camino desde la cama hasta la cocina en medio de la noche, sólo hablando, evitando los temas que duelen y se centran en las cosas buenas, amigos en común y las historias de la fiesta de Louis.

Harry está un poco desfasado y Louis está muy contento y la combinación los mantiene despiertos hasta que el cielo se vuelve de negro a gris, e incluso para entonces es una lucha dejar de hacerse reír uno a otro lo suficiente como para conciliar el sueño, la cara de Louis cerca del cuello de Harry, los brazos de Harry envueltos alrededor de los hombros de Louis.

* * *

"Ya vamos tarde." La voz de Harry es profunda hablado justo contra el oído de Louis, suficiente como para despertarlo. Gime y comprueba que los ojos de Louis siguen cerrados. Se suponía que iban a estar en el estudio hace una media hora.

Ellos gimen en sincronía con la madera de la cama, turnándose para utilizar el inodoro y el cepillo de dientes de Louis. Es una mañana cansada, pero Louis es feliz, y Harry sigue sonriéndole con los ojos hinchados y lo besa dos veces antes de caminar fuera de la Rover de Louis, sabe a pasta de dientes y por fin, huele a él de nuevo.

"¿Cargas eso?" Louis le pregunta una vez que están en el camino, dándole a Harry su teléfono para conectarlo al cargador de teléfono móvil entre ellos. Harry se queda en silencio, y Louis mira por encima de él cuando se detiene en un semáforo a verlo y lo atrapa mirando hacia abajo en la pantalla.

"¿Irrumpiendo en mi propiedad privada, Harold? como te atreves."

Harry sólo sonríe sin levantar la vista. "¿Puedo twittear algo?"

"¿Tuitear qué?" Louis está cansado, mirando a otro lado mientras empieza a conducir de nuevo.

"Demasiado tarde, ya lo hice." coloca el móvil al lado de él y mira por la ventana, satisfecho consigo mismo mientras Louis se detiene para aparcar en el garaje detrás del edificio.

"¿Qué acabas de-" Louis desbloquea su teléfono para ver, y: " _'Hola'_ ¿Ese fue tu gran debut?"

Harry se ve satisfecho de sí mismo. "Pensé ' _Hola'_ podría haber sido un poco obvio."

No es ninguna sorpresa que Harry twittee algo tan críptico, teniendo en cuenta que todos sus tweets son fragmentos de conversaciones o las observaciones más aburridas del mundo. Su intento de permanecer en el anonimatopuede que sea obvio de todas formas, pero nunca tendrá que confirmar o negar eso. Louis se siente irracionalmente petulante en lo equivocadas que las personas están acerca de ellos, sobre el número de secretos que son capaces de mantener a pesar de todo lo que va en su contra.

"Hey," dice, inclinándose sobre el tablero para robarle un beso con los dedos torcidos en el cuello de la chaqueta de Harry. Él circunda su mano alrededor de la parte interior del muslo de Louis y lo aprieta, Louis retrocede. "Vamos, entonces."

Harry asiente y se desploma en su asiento, mirando a su alrededor como Louis se siente agotado. "Esta noche ¿no?"

"Esta noche ¿qué?"

Harry lo pellizca para jugar mudo. "Me voy a casa contigo."

"Mhm," Louis asiente con una sonrisa amplia por lo que Harry acaba de decir en voz alta. Le muerde el hombro y luego se inclina hacia atrás, desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad. "Y mañana por la noche, también. Puede Ser. Si me siento generoso."

"Heyyy," Harry se queja, aunque al final suena menos como un bostezo y más como el ruido que hace un T-Rex en Jurassic Park. Louis resopla.

"Estoy realmente emocionado por esto," dice Harry, aparentemente más dispuesto a sentarse en el coche y tener una charla de lo que está para rectificar su tardanza. Louis siempre llega tarde, de todos modos, y durmieron tres horas, y le gusta la forma en los dedos de Harry se envuelven alrededor del interior de su muslo.

"¿Por los ensayos?"

"Por este año, y la gira y todo. Sólo estoy muy- "

"¿Aliviado?"

Harry asiente. "Sólo tenía que solucionar el problema contigo."

"Gracias," dice Louis, sin saber por qué siente de esa oleada de gratitud por el hecho de que Harry lo hizo, de hecho lograron solucionar el problema. "Por solucionarlo."

Harry hace un "mhm" tranquilo, y el sonido se pierde cuando se inclina para besar a Louis. Sus dedos juegan sobre su camiseta y luego se detiene sobre su cuello, descansando debajo de ella, por lo que Louis sonrie mientras Harry se aparta a penas un poco. "Necesito un favor."

"¿Sí?"

"Una mentira realmente convincente de por qué vamos tan tarde," murmura, besando el costado del cuello de Louis y lo muerde justo antes de que Louis se aparte.

"Tenemos que dejar de hacer esto," dice Louis, recordando el vestidor en el MSG. "Me dejarás una marca Harry, vamos-"

"Ese es el punto-"

"¿Así que voy a señalar a mi cuello cuando la gente me pregunta por qué estamos una hora tarde'"

Harry se ríe en el beso hasta que realmente no se besan más, Louis utiliza la oportunidad para salir del coche antes de que Harry pueda mirarlo de la manera correcta y convencerlo de que deberían quedarse más tiempo en el auto. Ellos no necesitan una excusa al final, porque nadie está trabajando todavía o haciendo mucho más que comer el desayuno y poniéndose al día después de su breve descanso, usando a Harry y Louis como excusa por su lento comienzo de la jornada . Algo sobre el ambiente le recuerda a Louis la forma en que siempre se imagina el primer día de un nuevo año cuando la gente habla sobre nuevos comienzos, y es siete de enero, pero se siente de esa forma ahora mismo; como si todas las noches confusas y besos robados y semanas separados, eran sólo la preparación para después estar con Harry. Y por supuesto, no siempre será sencillo, va a ser un año jodidamente largo, pero Louis está seguro de que ahora qno hay nada de lo que esté huyendo.

* * *


End file.
